Breaking Point
by silverdragon77
Summary: Kurt gets tired of waiting for Blaine and starts sleeping around. Blaine gets incredibly jealous and tries to smother his feelings for Kurt, but Blaine's willpower can only be pushed so far. Starts as Kurt/Others, will be Klaine. Fill of a Glee Kink Meme.
1. Tired of Waiting

Kurt slurped around the thick cock in his mouth, relaxing his gag reflex to get the boy deeper and take him into his throat. He was sure his lips were cherry red and Kurt grinned around the cock in his throat as his eyes found those of his partner. Bright green and completely blown out, half-hidden under a sweaty mop of dark blond hair, Dylan panted Kurt's name, throwing his head back in ecstasy.

Kurt Hummel was born to suck cock.

Somehow though, even as the head of Dyaln's cock rammed violently against the back of Kurt's throat, Kurt couldn't help thinking that it wasn't enough. He ground his hand against his own erection, and tried to lose himself in the needy moans of the boy he had pinned against the door, but the feeling of something missing never quite left him.

Dylan was the third guy Kurt had been with in as many weeks and while Dylan had a nice cock, he was cursed with not knowing how to use it, at least not in a way that brought Kurt optimum pleasure.

Kurt didn't know what was wrong. Months after the whole Valentine's fiasco and the coffee talk with Blaine, nothing had happened. He and Blaine continued to be…just friends. They would get coffee and sing duets together (granted Blaine had chosen much less flirtatious music since then) and they were closer than ever, but nothing was happening.

So when a cute boy named Cameron from his British lit class started flirting with him, Kurt went along with it. Cameron was taller, with rippling muscles from playing lacrosse, and the way he looked at Kurt, as though he were constantly undressing him with his eyes—it made Kurt blush, but it made him feel wanted.

It was after class on a Tuesday when Cameron caught up with Kurt in the hallway and pulled him into a dark alcove. The taller boy leered at Kurt as he asked him to dinner, Kurt stuttered, red as a tomato as he agreed to the date, and before he knew what happened, Cameron had swooped down and captured his lips in a kiss.

It was nothing like Brittany or like Karofsky. Cameron's lips were soft, but pressed firmly against his own. Cameron slowly sucked Kurt's bottom lip in between his own and Kurt's mouth opened up to his with a moan when Cameron gently nipped at Kurt's lip.

Kurt's bag slid from his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around the taller boy. Cameron pressed Kurt back until he was flush against the wall, their tongues dancing in a fiery battle. Both of them were late to their next classes, but neither of them cared.

* * *

Friday night found the boys at Breadstix and Kurt nearly choked on his water when their waiter came by to introduce himself—it was Blaine.

Kurt had completely forgotten that Blaine had gotten a part-time job there.

"Hi, my name is Blaine and I'll be your—," Blaine stopped short as he realized who was sitting at the table. "Kurt?"

Kurt eyed Blaine nervously over the top of his menu.

"Oh hey Blaine," Kurt said awkwardly. "You know Cameron, he plays—,"

"Lacrosse, I know." Blaine gave Cameron a disdainful look, but quickly covered it with a mask of mild disinterest. Cameron stared between Blaine and Kurt, before breaking the silence that had overtaken the table.

"You're Blaine Anderson right?" Cameron asked. Blaine nodded.

"The one and only." Blaine flashed Cameron his mega watt smile. "So you two are here…" Blaine trailed off.

"On a date." Cameron beamed, grabbing one of Kurt's hands. Blaine stared at the couple's hands clasped on the table for several moments.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you, I didn't think—," Kurt started.

"It's fine." Blaine smiled. "It's your life, you do what you want with it. Can I get you guys something to drink to start off with?"

The two boys ordered their drinks and no sooner had Blaine left their area than Cameron started in on him.

"He seemed jealous. Did you guys used to date or something?" Cameron asked. Kurt watched Blaine as he nearly walked into the door that led to the kitchen.

"No, we're just friends. We're in Warblers together, he's…he's just a friend." Kurt looked back at Cameron, and although he didn't look totally appeased, he smiled at Kurt and went back to looking at Kurt lasciviously.

Blaine had been perfectly polite to the two boys for the rest of the evening, but Kurt couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't quite right and wondered if Blaine had sneezed in their food, or at least Cameron's food.

Any thoughts of Blaine were erased from Kurt's mind though when Cameron asked Kurt if he'd like to come over and watch a movie, particularly after Cameron noted that his parents were currently out of town.

Cameron had put on a movie, but Kurt didn't know what it was, nor did he particularly care as Cameron's mouth was currently wrapped quite nicely around Kurt's aching erection. Kurt was positive he'd never been this hard in his entire life, but as Cameron's skillful hands slipping from massaging his balls to rubbing over his perineum to rubbing over somewhere just a little bit south of there, Kurt saw stars as his orgasm was ripped from his body and it took all of his self control to not scream Blaine's name as he came.


	2. Mine

Blaine Anderson was not a particularly jealous person. Being the middle of three kids, he grew up learning how to share everything. In fact, it seemed the only thing Blaine had never had to share with his two brothers growing up was his taste in guys.

Kurt Hummel did not belong to Blaine Anderson, so it really didn't make sense to him when a flare of jealousy pounded through his veins at the sight of Kurt holding Cameron's hand oh-so-nonchalantly at their table.

Blaine reasoned with himself that he wasn't jealous, he was merely upset. Kurt was supposed to be his best friend and he would have expected his best friend to tell him if he had started dating someone, especially if that someone was Cameron Porter.

Cameron had, well; he had a reputation, to put it mildly. He prided himself in debauching innocent young boys that came to Dalton and Blaine wouldn't be surprised if Cameron expected to have sex with Kurt after dinner.

Blaine patiently waited through their entire dinner, serving them impeccably and never losing his gentlemanly façade. He waited until Cameron would leave the table for the bathroom so he could rush over and warn Kurt, but he never did. The annoyingly handsome lacrosse player stayed seated for their entire dinner, reaching over to stroke Kurt's hand every once in a while as a show of affection.

Based on the way Kurt leaned into the touch and the bright blush that colored the boy's cheeks with each brush, he was already in Cameron's clutches. The boy was smooth. Blaine had to give him that, even if he himself had managed to deflect the lacrosse player's advances upon his arrival at Dalton. Blaine had been lucky enough to have been warned about Cameron's reputation, knowledge Kurt should have had. Knowledge Kurt shouldn't have had to put to use.

Blaine had really fucked up this time. He had already fucked up so bad with Valentine's and it wasn't even until after his conversation with Kurt that he realized that if he was being really honest with himself, Jeremiah isn't who he wanted to serenade. He wasn't sure why he hadn't seen it sooner, maybe because he was so focused on being the perfect mentor for Kurt that the fact that he had fallen in love with the boy had completely missed his radar.

He was in love with Kurt, that much he knew, but after what happened with Jeremiah, he really didn't want to fuck things up with Kurt and he didn't know what to do. Soon enough more time had passed than was reasonable for Blaine to make a move on Kurt and Blaine still hadn't figured out what to do or how to win him over or win him back.

Blaine had also been sidetracked with his new job. Dalton was a difficult school to handle as it was, add on being a designated soloist for the Warblers and a part-time job and he barely had any free time left. Somehow word of the Gap fiasco had reached his parents and they were none too pleased that he had cost someone their job. They were even less pleased when they learned what song Blaine had used and the circumstances of the relationship—so displeased were they that they cut Blaine off.

They were still covering his tuition and room and board, but any additional expenses (like Blaine's coffee addiction) were no longer to be funded by his parents. So, in order to continue his coffee dates with Kurt and to continue to fund their other ventures off campus, Blaine picked up a part-time job.

Blaine was surprisingly good at serving for never having previously worked a day in his life. He made a lot of good tips, namely because he was attractive and charming, and had an inexplicable talent at making any customer feel at home. It was all part of the façade he put on every day at Dalton, so charming Breadstix patrons was a walk in the park.

That night, however, the façade started slipping. He hadn't made nearly as much in tips as he normally did, and he couldn't blame his customers. After Kurt and Cameron's arrival he messed up no less than six orders that had to be sent back. His concentration only worsened after the two boys left. Blaine's mind wandered to what Kurt might be doing, he wondered if Kurt would sleep with Cameron. He liked to think that he knew Kurt well and that Kurt would never move that quickly with someone, especially after being attacked by Karofsky, but Kurt was as much of a teenage boy as Blaine was, and Blaine knew what kind of urges he might have.

It wasn't until he brought the wrong order to someone for the third time in a row that his manager told him to go home and get some rest. Blaine gave the older woman a pained thank you before ducking out into the chilly spring evening.

Blaine was halfway to his car before he realized that there still might be time to give Kurt a warning about Cameron and his intentions. He flipped out his phone and typed out an urgent message before sending it off to Kurt.

_Call me ASAP_.

Blaine's phone still hadn't rung by the time he got home twenty minutes later and Blaine prayed that Kurt had just fallen asleep and wasn't getting fucked by Cameron.

As he lay in bed that evening, Blaine's worry twisted into want; the jealousy still pumping through his bloodstream only added fuel to the fire. Kurt was his. The rational side of his brain attempted to tell Blaine that this wasn't the case, Kurt did not belong to Blaine, but Blaine pushed that thought away because that particular part of his brain also saw fit to keep Blaine in the dark about his true feelings for Kurt in the first place.

Kurt was his.

"Mine," Blaine whispered to himself in the dark. His hand slid down his abdomen, rubbing gently over his growing erection.

Blaine conjured up an image of Kurt, Kurt the very picture of innocence with his large blue eyes, pink flushed cheeks, and that pretty mouth that Blaine couldn't help staring at every opportunity he got.

He imagined kissing Kurt, pushing him roughly up against the wall and ravishing him until those pink lips were red from abuse and those crystal blue eyes were glazed over with lust.

Blaine's hand slipped into his boxers, his fingers teasing the head of his now rock hard cock, before sliding down to grip himself firmly at the base, stroking himself languidly as the heat built up in his stomach.

Blaine went back to Kurt's lips, still red from the onslaught of Blaine's mouth and imagined how beautiful they'd look wrapped around Blaine's erection. Kurt would be such a good little cockslut for him. That mouth just begged to be fucked and Blaine would give it to him.


	3. A First Time For Everything

Kurt didn't have time to contemplate the implications of wanting to scream out Blaine's name during climax as his mind slipped back into blissful oblivion along with the long, slim finger Cameron had pressed into his ass. He was only vaguely aware of thinking that it didn't hurt nearly as much as he thought it would, and wondered if, perhaps his body was really made to be fucked. Before his thoughts could continue down that path, Cameron's finger curled up just so, sweeping right across Kurt's prostate and Kurt was letting out a delicious keening moan.

It didn't take long for Cameron to press in another finger and Kurt was reduced to incoherent obscenities as Cameron scissored his fingers, brushing against that sweet spot with every stroke.

Kurt's phone dinged with the 'new text message' tone, but it barely registered in Kurt's sex-addled mind.

Kurt's cock was impossibly hard for the second time that evening, but Cameron paid little attention to it.

"C-cameron," Kurt moaned, his bottom lip stuck between his teeth.

"Yeah baby?" Cameron asked, meeting Kurt's lust-filled eyes. Kurt moaned helplessly in response as Cameron slid a third finger into his pulsating hole.

Kurt's head fell back against the couch as Cameron continued his torturously pleasurable preparations.

"Oh god. Cam-Cameron, please. Please, please, please," Kurt begged.

"What?" Cam asked, pressing a wet kiss to the head of Kurt's bright red cock. His tongue swiped across the top, licking up the pre-cum leaking from the tip. "What do you want baby?" His lips wrapped around the head of Kurt's erection and sucked—hard.

"Unnngh, y-y-you, oh god," Kurt nearly screamed. "I need you now, in me, oh god, please."

Cameron hummed in pleasure around the cock in his mouth, crooking his fingers against Kurt's prostate. With one last suck, he pulled off Kurt's cock and slowly pulled his fingers from Kurt's well-stretched ass.

Kurt whined at the loss, but didn't have time to protest, before Cameron pulled him down off the couch and flipped him over—Kurt kneeling on the floor, stomach on the couch, and cock pressing delightfully against the couch.

Moments later, Cameron was back behind him slipping a condom on and slathering himself with lube. The lacrosse player leaned over Kurt, lining the head of his cock at Kurt's entrance. Kurt moaned at the contact, pressing his ass back just so.

"Yeah, you want my cock Kurt?" Cameron asked hotly, pressing kisses to Kurt's back. He captured the tip of Kurt's ear between his teeth, nibbling there before moving his mouth down to press wet, open kisses against Kurt's flushed neck. "This will probably hurt a little bit," Cameron warned, with a breathy whisper. A shiver ran up Kurt's spine as the effects of that whisper went straight to his cock.

Cameron steadied himself and slowly started pushing in. The two boys were reduced to moaning puddles and it took a few minutes of shallow strokes in and out before Cameron's cock finally slid home, completely sheathed in Kurt's tight ass.

"Oh god," Kurt groaned.

"You okay?" Cameron asked. Kurt nodded the affirmative.

"Move. Please, please move," Kurt whined. Cameron didn't need telling twice. His hips rocked experimentally, small, slow thrusts into Kurt's ass. Kurt moaned as each stroke inward caused his cock to slide against the soft couch.

Soon the boys had found a good rhythm with Cameron hitting Kurt's prostate every few strokes. Cameron gripped Kurt's hips, ramming into him harder with each thrust and Kurt was so close, so close to the edge.

He tried to lower one of his hands to his cock, but Cameron slapped the hand away, his own wrapping around Kurt's purpling erection. It only took a few strokes before Kurt was cumming with a scream, the contractions from his ass throwing Cameron over the edge as well.

After the boys rode out their orgasms, Cameron collapsed on top of Kurt until they started getting uncomfortable from the angle. Cameron gently slipped his cock out of Kurt's ass, pulling the condom off and tossing it in a nearby trashcan. Kurt slid to the floor on his back and started laughing.

Cameron slid his body on top of Kurt's, capturing Kurt's mouth in a slow, steamy kiss.

"Y'know, generally you aren't supposed to laugh at the guy who just fucked you in the ass," Cameron said good naturedly, "but since you were a virgin, I'll let it slide."

Kurt laughed softly.

"Oh, I wasn't laughing at you," he blushed. "It's…your couch. Sorry, I kind of ruined it."

Cameron looked up at the couch, and joined Kurt in his laughter upon seeing the now drying splatters of cum all over the couch.

"It's fine, I know how to get cum stains out of just about everything," Cameron laughed. He rolled back over, pressing Kurt into the floor with another kiss.

Although Kurt had been surprised at how little it had hurt having something up his ass, he had not been able to escape the pain of the morning after, a pain that stayed with Kurt through the weekend and into Monday. Granted, getting fucked at least twice a day all weekend certainly hadn't help Kurt's predicament either, but really, beggars couldn't be choosers.

* * *

It wasn't until he sat down with Blaine for coffee after their Warblers practice that he realized how much his weekend activities had showed.

"So, you fucked him," Blaine stated. Kurt nearly choked on his coffee. Blaine fixed Kurt with an unreadable expression.

"How did you—,"

Blaine cocked one of his oh-so-triangular eyebrows at him.

"I'm not stupid. You've been limping around all day and you wince every time you sit down. Plus, it didn't help that I knew you went out on a date with Cameron Porter." Blaine dunked his biscotti in his coffee a little bit more violently than usual, or was strictly necessary.

"So?"

"He's notorious for having a thing for…sullying the innocents. I didn't get a chance to warn you, particularly since you didn't call me back." A flash of anger crossed Blaine's features before his cool, composed mask went back into place.

"I'm sorry, I was a little preoccupied." Kurt took another sip of coffee, unsure of where this conversation was going to go.

"How was it?"

That time Kurt did choke on his coffee.

"Uh-um," Kurt spluttered, not knowing where to begin. He looked up and caught Blaine's eyes. Those beautiful hazel eyes Kurt had spent so much time getting lost in, stared at him with honest curiosity mixed with a tinge of fear, and Kurt thought he caught a little hurt and jealousy in them as well. "It was good."

Kurt managed to say, his cheeks flaring a bright red to match his Dalton uniform. Blaine didn't press him further, and Kurt was grateful as Blaine changed the subject to the newest issue of Vanity Fair.

* * *

A week had passed since Kurt and Cameron started dating, and even though the couple had managed to fuck their way through two twelve-packs of condoms Kurt wasn't completely satisfied. Sure, he was having more orgasms than he ever had in his life, and yes, Cameron always brought Kurt to a shuddering, screaming orgasm, it just wasn't…enough.

There was something Kurt wanted. He didn't want to be seen as just another pretty boy bottom, he wanted to top, but he hadn't expected it to happen the way it did.

Cameron was pressing Kurt into his bed, his mouth sucking on Kurt's neck, hand wrapped around Kurt's perpetually hard dick when Kurt blurted it out.

"I want to try topping."

Cameron pulled away from Kurt's neck to laugh, but stopped when he saw the look on Kurt's face.

"Oh, you were being serious," Cameron realized. "I don't bottom," he added, not so kindly before returning his mouth to Kurt's neck. Kurt pushed him away gently.

"I really want to top," Kurt said, punctuating each word.

"I really don't bottom," Cameron avowed. A sultry smirk took over his features. "If you really want to top, I uh…I know someone who's always good for bottoming, if you're interested."

"Would you…would you be okay with that?" Kurt questioned. Cameron just leaned back into Kurt, pressing a kiss to his neck.

"Oh yeah, Luke loves to bottom, but he also loves being watched," Cameron whispered hotly, licking the shell of Kurt's ear before nibbling on his earlobe. Cameron let out a breathy moan as he added, "And I love to watch people fuck him. It could be really hot, if you're up for it."

Kurt moaned, leaning into Cameron's touches. He grabbed Cameron's wrist bringing it back down to his aching cock.

"Oh I'm definitely up for it," Kurt ground out before pulling Cameron into a fiery kiss.


	4. Does This Mean You're Moving On?

Kurt Hummel, Blaine had decided, was going to be the absolute death of him. Kurt was holding sheet music with his hands, worse yet with his fingers, and ever since Blaine learned about him and Cameron doing the dirty deed, Blaine could not stop picturing Kurt, laying back on his bed, cheeks flushed with one hand wrapped around his erection, his other hand pumping fingers in and out of his stretched ass.

Blaine had stopped singing his part, which was kind of bad since he was supposed to be singing the solo in this song, but he found it difficult to concentrate what with the utterly filthy images of Kurt finger-fucking himself flashing across his brain, something not helped by the way Kurt kept singing vowels. Vowels that stretched his mouth wide, yet somehow never seemed to reveal his teeth.

Kurt would be a world-class cocksucker, of that Blaine was sure, but Blaine didn't have time to contemplate the problem developing in his grey slacks because half the Warblers were staring at him as he continued to stare at Kurt. It wasn't until the crystal blue of Kurt's eyes met his that he snapped out of his fantasies and back into reality.

"Blaine?" Wes watched the lead singer quizzically.

"Oh, uh, sorry, I just…um…lost my place," Blaine stated lamely. He knew it was a weak excuse, but Wes gave him an odd look, his eyes flitting momentarily to Kurt.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, totally, let's just run through it again. Sorry," Blaine apologized to Wes. Wes seemed hesitant for a moment before turning to the rest of the Warblers.

"You heard the man, from the top," Wes commanded.

Blaine pointedly avoided looking at Kurt throughout the rest of their rehearsal and hoped made a mental note to get out of his coffee date with Kurt after practice. Well, they weren't really dates, Blaine guessed, since it was just two friends who were getting coffee, but he liked the way it sounded in his head, a date with Kurt. _No_, Blaine thought, he really couldn't keep going down that road. Kurt has a boyfriend he reminded himself. Yes, he would definitely have to end this whole coffee "date" business.

When rehearsal came to an end, Blaine steered clear of Wes's inquiring looks, a feat easily accomplished as Kurt sidled up to him, close enough that he could feel the heat emanating from the other boy's body, but not close enough to touch.

"Lima Bean?" Kurt asked with a dazzling smile. Blaine, however, didn't meet Kurt's grin with his own, his lips pulled down in a stony look. "Something is wrong."

"No, not exactly," Blaine started, nibbling on his lower lip, "it's just, you have a boyfriend."

Kurt's smiled widened at the mention of Cameron.

"I just, I don't want to get in the way, you know." _Great_, Blaine thought, _two lame excuses in the same afternoon._

Kurt laughed lightly, a twinkle shining in his eyes.

"Oh don't worry about that Blaine, Cam knows all about our coffee rendezvous, he's completely fine with it. He knows we're just friends."

Just friends. Two words that cut like fucking barbed wire. This wasn't making it any easier for Blaine, and Kurt seemed not to notice.

"Come on, you've been distracted all afternoon and you look as though you could use a little pick me up. I'm buying," Kurt finished with another mega watt smile. Blaine wondered why seeing Kurt smile that brightly irked him, before he realized that he'd never seen Kurt this happy before—and Cameron was the one to thank for it, not Blaine. That thought hurt Blaine more than any tales of Kurt's recent induction into the club of the sexually active.

It took a little more goading before Kurt was finally able to make Blaine agree to coffee, and Blaine was positive that the only reason he said yes was because he was a complete masochist and he would rather spend time with Kurt and deal with listening to him gush about his "super hot boyfriend" than not spend time with Kurt at all.

* * *

When Blaine's eyes glazed over at the sixth story Kurt started with the phrase "So Cam and I…" Kurt took notice. He stopped his story, shooting Blaine a guilty look.

"I'm sorry. I probably shouldn't be throwing my relationship in your face so much," Kurt commented, a little put out. Blaine looked up from his medium drip, shaking himself of his bad mood at the look on Kurt's face.

"No, no, don't worry about it. You're excited about your new relationship and I'm here for you." Blaine plastered his best show face smile on, but it didn't appease Kurt.

"You're not happy."

"I'm happy for you and that's enough," Blaine lied. It wasn't enough, it would never be enough.

"Being happy for me should not be enough for you, you deserve much better than that. You deserve your own happiness." Kurt sipped his coffee, contemplative. "Perhaps you should try dating."

"I can't," Blaine snapped.

"Why not?"

_Because I'm in love with you_.

Blaine wanted to scream it at Kurt. Scream it for the whole world to hear, but Blaine had missed his chance. He'd had Kurt's attention for months and what had he done with it? Nothing. This was all his fault.

"I didn't think your parents had any rules about that kind of thing." Kurt was right, of course he was. Blaine just needed to move on. Kurt had.

Blaine didn't want to date anyone else, but if he was ever going to have a shot in hell of getting over Kurt, he had to at least give it a try. No one at Dalton would do, all the Warblers knew precisely how smitten Blaine was with Kurt, and the guys outside of the Warblers? Well, none of them really did it for Blaine.

In his mind, there was only Kurt. Kurt with his snarky comments and slightly bizarre fashion sense, his addiction to coffee (something Blaine had unwittingly developed in the boy) and the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen on another human being.

Blaine needed to snap out of it.

Kurt had a boyfriend.

* * *

Finding a distraction, or as other people would have called a date, turned out to be easier than Blaine had originally thought.

Trent had come into Breadstix every few days since Blaine started working there and always requested to be put in Blaine's section. Trent was usually there with a couple of friends, obviously a public school student, but there was something about him.

Trent had caramel colored hair with unsettlingly green eyes. His high cheekbones highlighted his delicate features and he always greeted Blaine with a bright smile.

Perhaps it was that smile, that reminded him so much of Kurt, of the days when Kurt was so obviously smitten with him that made Blaine offer a soft 'yes' to Trent when he finally plucked up the courage to ask Blaine if he was gay.

Trent flirted with him more each time he'd come in after that, but that day Amanda, the hostess, pulled Blaine aside and told him that Trent was there…by himself.

"Hey Trent," Blaine started amicably, "can I get your regular iced tea with lemon?"

Trent nodded, smiling nervously. He looked as though he wanted to say more and Blaine tipped his head to the side.

"Is everything all right?"

"Y-yeah," Trent managed to stutter. He shifted anxiously, eyes flitting between his hands and Blaine's face. "I was just wondering, if maybe you'd like to umm, go, go out with me sometime." Trent was paralyzed with fear, staring at Blaine wide-eyed, not quite sure he believed he'd actually done that.

_Oh_, Blaine thought, _I really am fucking oblivious_. He smiled down at Trent.

"Sure." The word stumbled out of Blaine's mouth before it had passed through his brain, and Trent was smiling at him as though he had just agreed to a marriage proposal, and _hey_, Blaine thought, _Trent was attractive_ and Blaine could really use the distraction.

And that's how Blaine wound up at a cutesy little French restaurant on a Thursday night with Trent pulling his chair out for Blaine like a perfect gentleman.

Trent was in the middle of telling Blaine a truly cringe-worthy story of a wardrobe malfunction that happened during one of his high school's performances of _A Funny Thing Happened On The Way To The Forum_ when Blaine saw them.

Cameron led Kurt into the restaurant, but the couple wasn't alone, Luke Larkin, editor of Dalton's student newspaper and commonly known fuck buddy of Cameron's, walked in behind Kurt.

Kurt seemed a little nervous, but Cameron had a reassuring arm wrapped around Kurt's shoulders as the hostess led the three of them to an intimate table not too far from them.

If Kurt noticed Blaine's presence in the restaurant, he didn't make it known, and Blaine spent the rest of his date, half-heartedly agreeing and laughing along to Trent's stories at what he hoped were the appropriate times.

His actual attention was spent watching Kurt at his table. Blaine knew the rumors of course. Dalton wasn't a very large school, but Blaine had never had much reason to think they were true, but as Luke's fingers slipped into the hand not entwined with Cameron's, Blaine saw red and had to look away.

Blaine really needed to move on.


	5. The Heat Of The Moment

Kurt wondered how he had gotten so lucky. Not only did he have a super hot boyfriend that fucked him into the mattress on a daily basis, he was going to get to fuck another equally hot guy while his boyfriend watched.

Sure, other people might think he was completely insane, but hey, now was the time to experiment right? Besides, he was being safe. Where was the harm in that?

Dinner made things phenomenally less awkward. Luke was surprisingly sweet and had a weakness for musical theater and was addicted to watching tennis, sheerly for the grunts the players let out each time they whacked their rackets at the ball.

Kurt had been painfully aware of Blaine's presence at the restaurant and was honestly rather hurt that months after their Valentine's conversation, Blaine still hadn't made a move on him, but a week after Kurt suggests Blaine try dating, he was at some romantic little French restaurant with another guy.

Kurt was distracted from that line of though as Luke's hand slipped into the one that wasn't entwined with Cameron's and the two other boys shared a knowing smile.

They assured him that it was going to be fine, they've done this before, and Cameron and Luke were casual sex partners before Cameron had started dating Kurt. Kurt was still a little nervous, unsure of how it was going to be not only to be the one doing the fucking for the first time, but to also be doing it while his boyfriend watched.

At first Kurt had found it incredibly distracting, not to mention just plain weird, to be kissing another guy in front of his boyfriend, but after his third wine cooler, Kurt's defenses were slowly coming down and he found himself getting lost in the wet, velvet heat of Luke's mouth.

The two of them had long since collapsed on Luke's king-sized four-poster bed and Luke was on top of Kurt, legs on either side of Kurt's thighs. Kurt rolled his hips up into the other boy earning a delicious moan.

Kurt's hands explored the other boy's almost completely naked body. One hand glided over Luke's smooth skin, the other slipping into his boxers to clutch at his sinfully round ass. Luke moaned into the heated kiss and Kurt was tired of taking it slow. He flipped Luke over, taking control and grinding his hips down into the other boy, hard.

After a few more minutes of the delicious friction Kurt pulled away, sliding down Luke's body to pull off the boy's boxers.

A low grunt of approval sounded to Kurt's left and Kurt tilted his head to catch Cameron's eye. Cameron had stripped naked and was stroking his leaking cock with near brutal force, a force only sped up as Kurt leaned down and sucked Luke's erection into his mouth. Luke and Cameron let out near identical moans and Kurt smiled around the cock in his mouth.

Luke thrust a well-used bottle of lube at Kurt and he took the hint, slathering his fingers with it and lowering his hand to Luke's entrance.

The first finger slipped in surprisingly easy, though his hole was tight as ever living fuck. Kurt wondered momentarily if his own ass was this tight.

Luke groaned loudly. "More, please, more," he whined.

Kurt was only too happy to oblige. He pressed another finger at Luke's entrance, this one met a bit more resistance, but slowly made it's way deep into Luke's ass. Kurt tried to remember everything that Cameron did to prepare him, so he scissored his fingers experimentally, drawing a mewling sob of pleasure from Luke.

He curled his fingers up, moving them around until Luke threw his head back with a shuddering moan. Kurt grinned at having found Luke's pleasure point and rubbed over it for a few seconds until Luke was moaning incoherently, a feeble 'please' escaping his wet lips every few seconds.

Kurt pressed in a third finger slowly, pumping his fingers in and out a little bit at a time until Luke was pressing back, fucking himself on Kurt's hand, and _oh god that was hot_.

"Kurt," Luke moaned, "I need you. Get in me. Now." He shoved a condom at Kurt and Kurt nearly tore it apart in his attempt to get it out and on his cock. Now.

Once Kurt was rubbered up, he positioned himself at Luke's entrance and pushed. _Oh my god_. The head of his cock pressed in and Kurt thought he was going to die—Luke was so tight and ugh it felt so fucking good and he was barely even in yet.

Cameron's sideline moans reached a fever pitch as Kurt slowly pumped all the way into Luke. Luke, for his part, was moaning like a Tijuana whore, wrapping his legs around Kurt's waist, pulling him in closer, and it took all of Kurt's self-control as his dick was fully enveloped by Luke's tight ass.

Kurt gave his hips an experimental roll and rumbled a low groan bubbled out of him. He pulled out almost completely and snapped his hips forward instinctively.

Luke was panting and babbling incoherently as Kurt continued his ministrations, fucking into Luke with hard, deep thrusts.

The bed dipped next to the two boys as Cameron crawled up next to them. Cam's cock was an angry, purpling red and he practically begged Kurt to wrap his had around it as he pulled Kurt into a sloppy kiss.

Kurt's wrist moved in time with his hips as his mouth worked his boyfriend while his dick fucked another guy and a few moments later, Cameron came with a shuddering orgasm all over Kurt's stomach, and splattering across Luke's legs and crotch.

Cameron collapsed on the bed next to Luke, basking in his post-orgasmic afterglow. Kurt watched, fascinated as Cameron's hand slid over Luke's stomach, playing with the treasure trail that lead to Luke's leaking erection. Cameron's hand wrapped itself around Luke's cock, and Luke's hips jerked up into the touch, his head rolling to the side, eyes meeting Cameron's.

For a few moments the two boys just stared at each other, Luke letting out a few whiny moans, before Cameron lurched forward, capturing Luke's lips in a heated kiss. The kiss started slow and hot, the passion building up to a heated frenzy of lips and tongues and teeth.

Cameron, Kurt realized, had never kissed him like that—with so much passion, yet still tender and oh so sweet. Cameron was in love with Luke, and from the way Luke was moaning into Cameron's touches, he was just as in love with Cameron.

_Strange_, Kurt thought as his hips snapped into Luke again, his orgasm just moments away, he wasn't even jealous that his boyfriend was in love with someone else. In fact, the two of them together, was phenomenally hot, and it was with that thought that Kurt came hard.

As Kurt rode out his orgasm, Cameron managed to rip Luke's from his and the three boys collapsed on the bed, sweaty, sated, and covered in semen. Kurt breathed shakily for a few minutes, staring at the ceiling and trying to regain his bearings, but as he turned to look at the two other boys he realized that their mouths had still yet to detach. Cameron was already hard again and Luke's hand had snaked down to milk the erection with slow, firm pumps.

Kurt was transfixed as he watched his boyfriend make out with Luke. It was like porn, but better because it was right there, and Kurt could reach out and touch, but he somehow felt that this was something he shouldn't interrupt, so he kept still and just watched as Cameron slid on top of Luke, pressing him hard into the mattress.

Cameron's kisses turned biting as he sucked and kissed his way down Luke's neck and across his collarbone. Cameron's hips ground into Luke, Luke's now half-hard erection stiffening at the friction.

Only a few minutes passed before Luke was begging Cameron to get inside them and was thrusting another condom at Cameron. Cameron expertly rolled the condom on, wasting no time in positioning himself at Luke's still stretched entrance, and pushing in.

He didn't give Luke much time to adjust, quickly moving from gentle thrusts to a very hard, very thorough fucking.

Kurt hadn't even noticed that he had instinctively pulled the condom off his own dick and his hand was now pumping his own erection._ I'm insane_, the thought flitted across Kurt's mind as he realized he was not only getting turned on by watching his boyfriend fuck another guy, but he was getting off on it.

Cameron's hands gripped Luke's hips with a bruising force as he rammed into him. Luke had his head tipped back, eyes closed, and moan open in a constant stream of half-screaming moans. Luke came first, his orgasm hitting him like a ton of bricks, Cameron closely followed screaming Luke's name, and Kurt quickly followed the pair, his cum spurting across his stomach and chest.

Cameron and Luke had seemingly completely forgotten about Kurt's existence, as instead of collapsing next to each other post-orgasm, Cameron stayed deep inside Luke, their mouths tangled in a slow, sweet kiss.

Kurt cleared his throat, and that pulled the two boys out of their oblivion, both snapping their heads to face Kurt. Cameron seemed to realize it first, and quickly pulled back from Luke, extracting himself from the boy's embrace.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," Cameron began, "I—we, just got so caught up in the moment, I wasn't even thinking."

Kurt held up a hand to stop Cameron from continuing, and Cam and Luke stopped breathing, not sure of what Kurt was going to say. All three boys sat up on the bed, none of them touching each other.

"It's okay." Kurt almost couldn't believe what he was about to do.

"What?" The other two asked simultaneously. Kurt glanced between them and met Cam's eyes.

"You two are obviously in love with each other," Kurt blurted out, Cameron couldn't meet anyone's eyes and Luke blushed to the roots of his hair.

"I-I can explain," Cam stuttered. Hurt flashed across Luke's face, already expecting a rejection.

"Cam," Kurt started, Cameron snapped his head up to look at him. "It's okay. You two can be together, I'll be okay."

Neither Cameron nor Luke seemed to understand what Kurt had said for a few moments.

"I don't want to get between two people in love," Kurt added.

Cameron kissed Kurt hard on the mouth briefly.

"Thank you!" Cameron turned to Luke, terrified. "Well, I mean, I don't want to assume that you want to be with me, but do you?"

Luke laughed and pulled Cameron into a deep kiss and Kurt watched, the pain he felt not from breaking off his relationship, but in realizing that he might never get to have that. That sheer love and adoration with which the two boys attached themselves to each other.

Kurt slid off the bed and started pulling his clothes on. Luke pulled back from kissing Cameron.

"Thank you, Kurt. Thank you for saying what we've been too afraid to say," Luke smiled. "I'm sorry though, I guess I kind of stole your boyfriend."

Kurt laughed this time.

"I think it was I who just had him on loan until he saw the light," Kurt replied. He and Luke shared an understanding smile.

Luke and Cameron shared a loving look, before Luke turned back to Kurt.

"Say, I don't know if this is too soon for you, but I had kind of been dating this other guy and I'm supposed to be going on a date with him tomorrow night, if you'd I don't know, like me to set you up with him."

Kurt was taken aback at the proposal, but contemplated it a moment.

"I'd like that," Kurt said with a smile. _If I can't be with the one I love_, Kurt thought sadly, _I might as well try to find someone else to be with_.


	6. So Close

Blaine couldn't sleep that night. Every time he closed his eyes, images of Kurt having sex with not just Cameron, but Luke popped into his head, but unlike before his worry and jealousy did not fade, it did not twist into a jealous need that would make him cum so hard he saw white spots dance in front of his vision.

No. Tonight the images of Kurt with someone else wouldn't leave him and tortured him each time his eyelids even attempted to slide closed.

Which is why Blaine was already on his second medium drip by the time he arrived at Dalton that balmy Friday morning. He was halfway to his first class when he saw them.

Cameron had Luke pressed against the wall in one of the less used hallways. The two were rather passionately making out for being in school and one of Cameron's hands had slid down to grope Luke's ass. Blaine stopped in his tracks, a thousand emotions rushing through his veins.

Blaine vaguely remembered dropping his coffee on the floor along with his bag, but the next thing he knew Cameron was on the floor and _holy fuck_ did Blaine's hand hurt. Cameron was stunned, but Blaine didn't stop there.

"You fucking asshole!" Blaine screamed, hitting Cameron square on the jaw.

Blaine had never considered himself to be a terribly violent person, but for some reason he couldn't stop hitting every inch of Cameron that he could reach. Luke attempted to pull Blaine off Cameron, but Blaine just shoved him away.

"What the fuck is your problem Anderson?" Cameron pleaded.

"You are my fucking problem!"

As a crowd of boys formed around the pair, Cameron started hitting back, catching Blaine right at the top of his cheekbone. Blaine fell back with the force of the punch and Cameron took it to his advantage, clipping Blaine on the mouth. Blaine felt the tear of his lip, but didn't care, his fist connecting with Cameron once again.

Blaine let out an angry roar as someone pulled him off Cameron. He fought back against whoever was holding him, still trying to get to the other boy, he wanted to kill Cameron. How the fuck could he do this to Kurt?

It wasn't until Blaine was sitting in the Dean's office with Cameron that the anger ebbed a little, replaced with extreme fear. Dalton had strict no violence policies and Blaine had just attacked another student.

_Oh my god. What have I done?_

Dean Newman studied the two boys across from him. Both of them iced their wounds, neither of them looking at each other.

"What exactly happened here?" Newman asked.

"He just came out of nowhere and started punching me," Cameron bit out.

"Blaine," Newman started, "what caused you to attack Cameron?"

Blaine's mind reeled, how was he supposed to explain this to the Dean of his school? _Yeah, I punched out a guy because he's cheating on the guy I'm in love with_. That wasn't going to get him expelled or anything, of course not.

"I…I saw Cameron kissing a guy, Luke Larkin." Newman gave him a confused, calculating look.

"He didn't tell you," Cameron stated, realizing what happened. Both Blaine and Dean Newman turned to look at Cameron. "It all makes sense now."

"Who didn't tell who what? What is going on here boys? Just explain this to me."

"Kurt and I broke up Blaine. Last night, I'm surprised he didn't tell you, the way he goes on about you." Cameron turned to the Dean, as Blaine understood what happened. "To the best of Blaine's knowledge, I was dating his best friend, but Kurt and I recently broke up and I was kissing someone else. Blaine thought I was cheating on his friend."

"Oh," Dean Newman wasn't sure how to react.

Blaine's mind, meanwhile, was reeling. _What the hell happened last night?_

Cameron glanced at Blaine with a curious glint in his eyes.

"Kurt's lucky to have a friend like you," Cameron said, cracking a smile, but wincing from the dark bruises that had formed on his face.

"Okay, so, wait. This isn't going to happen again is it?" The Dean asked.

"No, sir," Blaine reassured him. "I'm so sorry it happened in the first place, I don't know what came over me." Blaine gave Cameron an apologetic look, "I'm sorry Cameron."

"It's all right, you didn't know. Besides, now Luke can nurse me back to health." The boys shared a not quite sweet smile; Blaine's mind was now wondering how Kurt was doing. Seriously, what had happened last night?

Newman let them each off with a week's suspension, he couldn't just let two students brawl in school without some kind of punishment, but both boys promised that it would never happen again.

* * *

Blaine awoke with a start as his bedroom door slammed closed. His eyes fluttered open, well, at least his right eye did. His left eye was swollen almost completely shut and he felt as though he was never going to be able to use his mouth properly against, he couldn't even imagine how shitty he must look, but he didn't have time to linger on that thought as he realized why his door had slammed in the first place.

A very haughty, and slightly pissed, looking Kurt Hummel was standing at the foot of his bed staring down at him.

"What the fuck happened today?" Kurt demanded.

"It wasn't all over school?"

"The rumors were all over school, but I wanted to hear the truth," Kurt kept a steady gaze on Blaine as he tried to formulate more coherent thoughts. "You attacked Cameron, Blaine, you attacked him. What happened?"

"Why didn't you tell me you guys broke up?"

"What, am I supposed to text you with my every movement each day? I didn't realize that you needed to know every little thing that happened in my life as it happened. Why is this even relevant?"

"I saw him kissing Luke this morning. I thought he was cheating on you and I just kind of snapped."

"Oh," Kurt's expression ran through a kaleidoscope of emotions, starting with anger and ending somewhere between annoyance and appreciation. He softened a bit, and sat down on the bed next to Blaine, facing him. "You didn't have to do that."

"I know. I just didn't want to see him hurt you. I couldn't bear it."

"It's okay and before you ask, I was the one that broke up with him, so don't worry about him hurting me." Kurt paused for a moment, leaning over Blaine and grabbing the covered ice pack. "Oh Blaine," He whispered gently as he carefully pressed the ice pack to Blaine's eye. Blaine relaxed into the touch, the cold felt good against his blackened eye, his other closing.

"Why did you break up with him?" Blaine didn't have to open his eyes; he could feel heartbreak and longing rolling off Kurt. He wrapped his hand around Kurt's wrist, rubbing light circles with his thumb, he opened his good eye, watching Kurt's expression.

"I saw that he and Luke were very much in love and I didn't want to be the reason they weren't together."

"I'm sorry," Blaine whispered.

"Don't be. I wasn't…I didn't love him." Kurt pinned Blaine with a piercing stare. "He wasn't right for me."

_Am I?_

Kurt shrugged, a soft smile playing at the edges of his lips.

"At least Luke was nice enough to set me up on a date after taking my boyfriend."

"Really? Who with?"

"Dylan Walsh," Kurt stated simply, "He's a senior, but I don't know him. We're going to Breadstix tonight."

"He's a nice enough guy. I had Italian with him last year." Blaine wanted to scream at Kurt to not go on this date, but he didn't feel as though he had any right to tell Kurt what he could or could not do, and he could only imagine the reaction Kurt would have if he tried.

Kurt watched him for a moment, frowning at how low Blaine was laying.

"Sit up," he instructed Blaine, "You need to be far more elevated than that." Blaine sat up and Kurt quickly moved so he was sitting hip to hip next to Blaine. Kurt pulled Blaine back to rest against him, one hand resting on Blaine's arm, the other keeping the ice pack in place.

Blaine settled into place, enjoying the physical contact, even if it was completely platonic.

"How did your date go last night?" Kurt asked softly since his mouth was inches from Blaine's ear. Blaine worked hard to not shudder as Kurt's breath ghosted over his neck with the question.

"It was okay. No. That's a lie, it was kind of a disaster. I'm afraid I wasn't very attentive and I don't think he liked me that much."

"Why? What's not to like?" Kurt should really stop saying things like that to Blaine, it only gave him hope. Blaine shrugged; he didn't know what to say, he couldn't tell Kurt the truth, which was that he was so inattentive because he couldn't stop trying to figure out what was going on with Kurt on his date and he didn't even really know what happened with Trent after Kurt had arrived at the restaurant.

Kurt took the ice pack off Blaine's eye and told him to rest for a bit. Blaine leaned further back into Kurt as Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine. He let his head fall against Kurt's shoulder and slowly drifted to sleep as Kurt drew random patterns over Blaine's arms with his fingertips.

Blaine slowly came to, snuggling further into the warm body wrapped around him. He blearily blinked one eye open to a dark bedroom as he remembered who that warm body was. Kurt had fallen asleep with him.

Blaine chanced a glance at the clock next to his bed. 6:30 pm. Shit.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered gently, untangling himself from the boys grasp. Kurt let out a soft whine at the loss of contact, but Blaine just gently rubbed his shoulder, bringing him back to consciousness. Kurt snapped awake giving Blaine a sleepy, happy look before seeing the clock.

"Oh my god! I have to go!" Kurt jumped out of the bed and started gathering his things, slipping his Dalton blazer back on. "I'm supposed to meet Dylan in an hour and I'm still in my uniform. Oh my god." Kurt paused, looking over at Blaine. "Are you going to be okay? I can cancel if you need me to stay."

Blaine wished Kurt wouldn't tempt him with that offer and was glad that he still hadn't turned the light on in his room so Kurt wouldn't be able to see how badly he wanted Kurt to stay.

"No, you go. Have fun." It physically hurt for Blaine to let him go. Kurt swooped down to Blaine's side and reached up with this thumb to swipe against Blaine's cheek, just under where his bruise ended.

"Thank you Blaine." Kurt leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Blaine's forehead. "You take it easy. I'll call you later okay?"

And just like that Kurt was gone, and Blaine sat alone in the darkness of his room.

_They were so close. So close, yet still so far._

It was like that song in _Enchanted_, only Blaine had waited too long, it was after midnight and his Giselle was gone, lost for him.

Blaine sunk into his bed, taking deep breaths to calm himself and keep the hot tears that were forming behind his eyelids from spilling over. His throat tightened and felt raw. He rolled over, his face buried in a pillow, a pillow that smelled an awful lot like the boy that had just left him.

It hit him then that his whole bed smelled like Kurt and it didn't take very long for Blaine's thoughts to wander from Kurt's scent to the gentle touches, Kurt's arms wrapped around him, sleeping around him. It was so different from when he had shared Kurt's bed after Rachel's party. He had been horrendously drunk and had passed out as soon as he hit the sheets. He was quite sure he and Kurt hadn't even touched as they slept that night, but to sleep, to fall asleep in the arms of the man he loved, it was spectacularly different.

Blaine remembered the kiss, pressed carefully to his forehead and imagined those soft lips pressed against his. His thoughts spiraled from the idea of Kurt kissing him to doing far more devious things with his mouth.

Blaine's hand traveled down his body as he sat up, leaning back against his headboard as his hand found its way into his pajama bottoms and rubbing over his hardening dick.

There was something seriously wrong about this, Blaine knew, but he didn't care. Kurt's scent was all around him and he could still feel Kurt's arms around him. He breathed in Kurt's unique scent and lost himself to the sensations.

Blaine bit his lip hard enough that it split open again, coppery blood spilled into his mouth and down his chin, but he couldn't bring himself to care about the excruciating pain because all he could do was grip his hand even tighter over his erection as he imagined Kurt kneeling in front of him, his hands holding his ass open, leaving Kurt's delicious little hole on display for him to see.

He could practically hear the countertenor begging for Blaine to fuck him and it threw him over the edge. Cum splattered all over the shirt he was still wearing and Blaine was going to have to change the sheets, but for now he was going to be fine with sliding down his headboard to rest on his pillows.

He curled into the pillow Kurt had been leaning against, smelling that cologne that was so distinctly Kurt. He let his ragged breathing go back to normal, just drowning in Kurt's scent before he got out of bed, flipped his light on, and started stripping his sheets.

He picked up the pillow that smelled like Kurt and put it aside, he wasn't going to be washing that any time soon.

His phone buzzed on his nightstand and he almost tripped over the top sheet that was tossed haphazardly on the floor in an effort to get to his phone.

Trent was calling him.

"Hey, Trent?" Blaine greeted him, confused.

"Hey!" Trent's voice sounded bright on the other end of the phone. "I'm sorry if I'm calling you too soon or whatever, I've never been very good at knowing the rules of dating or whatever, but I just wanted to tell you that I had a really good time with you last night."

"Really?"

Trent's tinkling laughter floated through the other end of the phone.

"Yes, really. I'd love to do it again sometime, you know, if you're still interested." Trent's voice had gotten significantly less confident by the end of his sentence.

Blaine eyed the pillow that he had put aside. The pillow was just a fantasy, a happily ever after he would never have with Kurt. It was time to move on.

"Yes, I'd like that very much."

He and Trent made plans to catch a movie the next night and Blaine hung up the phone with an odd smile.

Perhaps there was another prince for him after all.


	7. You Can't Always Get What You Want

Kurt had somehow managed to put together a decent outfit for the date and in record time. It usually took him at least two hours to figure out what to wear to any given event. Kurt appreciated how Blaine was amused by having to wait for Kurt to put together just the right outfit, rather than be annoyed with being forced to wait in the living room with Finn and Burt watching TV.

Kurt got through the dinner, his mind still wandering to where Blaine lay, holed up, bruised and bloodied in bed…because of him. Kurt wanted to ask Blaine why he felt such a strong need to protect Kurt, why he had snapped and violently attacked another person, something he knew Blaine did not support, but he was also terrified of what Blaine's answer might be.

Blaine probably would have shrugged it off as just another effect of Blaine caring about him and their friendship so much. Kurt couldn't stand to hear rejection from Blaine one more time, and even if it wasn't coming in a form of actual rejection, the constant slapping on of the "friends" label was rejection enough.

Sure, Kurt knew that he threw the "just friends" bit at Blaine, but he was in a relationship at a time, and now, now Blaine was dating and he was clearly not interested in Kurt. Right?

Dylan turned out to be rather hilarious, which made pushing thoughts of Blaine to the back of his mind, a mildly easier task. By the end of dinner, Kurt made the decision to sleep with Dylan; he had to give it a try.

The best way to get over someone was to get under someone else.

At least that's what he had heard, and it was high time Kurt really got a move on and found someone who was good for him, who could make him laugh and smile, someone who liked him, and someone who was not in love with someone else.

So far Dylan seemed to meet all his requirements, so a test run in the sack certainly seemed like a good idea.

Dylan had Kurt naked and pressed into the mattress panting, prepared, and begging to be fucked. Dylan obliged Kurt, rolling a condom on quickly and positioned himself at Kurt's entrance. The older boy pressed the head of his cock into Kurt's hole; Kurt lifted his hips, pulling Dylan's cock deeper into him.

Halfway in, Dylan paused and promptly came, collapsing on top of Kurt. He pressed a kiss to Kurt's lips.

"That was fantastic, thanks," Dylan whispered.

_What the fuck just happened?_

Kurt stared at him, confused, his cock still hard as a rock, feeling completely unsatisfied.

"What just happened?" Kurt demanded.

"We just had sex," Dylan explained as though Kurt were a small child. Kurt's erection deflated quickly and he slid off Dylan's bed, pulling his clothes back on.

"That," Kurt sputtered, staring at Dylan's bed, "was not sex."

"Sure it was, I came didn't I?" Dylan grinned at Kurt. Kurt stared at him in disbelief.

"What are you? Straight?" Kurt bellowed.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you, like half the straight male population, only care about your own pleasure and give no thought to how your partner feels." Kurt glared at Dylan.

"Hey!" Dylan yelled, defensive. "You certainly seemed to enjoy having my fingers up your ass."

"Yeah, well I had hoped to enjoy your dick up my ass, but that is apparently not a possibility."

Dylan blushed and stared at his hands.

"I'm sorry. I just have a small issue with being a little overly sensitive down there and it makes me cum really fast." Dylan looked as though he were on the verge of tears.

Kurt made his way back to the bed, settling down next to the other boy. He wrapped an arm around Dylan's shoulders.

"It's okay. I guess I was a little harsh, but we, we can work on this, together," Kurt offered. Dylan's head snapped up, a large grin plastered across the face. Dylan planted a kiss on Kurt's lips before uttering a rushed 'thank you'.

* * *

Kurt couldn't believe he was bringing this up with Blaine, but he really needed some advice and he didn't know whom else to talk to. Kurt had taken to bringing Blaine a medium drip along with his assignments from school each afternoon so that Blaine could keep up with his work throughout his suspension.

They usually hung around in Blaine's room, sipping their coffee, chatting, and pretending to study until Blaine's mom would come in and inform them that Blaine's social hour was up for the day. Blaine, after all, had been suspended. Kurt was surprised at how easily Blaine had gotten off with his parents. If Kurt had been suspended for beating up another student, Kurt would be lucky to have been ungrounded before he was dead.

It was on Wednesday afternoon that it happened. Kurt's plan to help Dylan had not, thus far, been much of a success, and he needed Blaine's help.

"Blaine?" Kurt's voice rang out tentatively. Blaine hummed, not looking up from his history textbook. "I have something really personal I want to ask you, and you can feel free to, to not answer me."

Blaine set down his textbook, meeting Kurt's eyes with interest.

"You can ask me anything you want, you know that." Blaine flashed him a serene look, reassuring Kurt that he really could ask Blaine anything; it still didn't make his question any easier though.

Kurt's cheeks flushed before the words even came out of his mouth.

"Have you ever had any issues with getting _there_ a little too quickly?"

"Uhh," Blaine started, articulately. Kurt saw the questioning look in Blaine's eyes, not quite judging, but curious. Kurt blushed even more furiously as he realized what Blaine was thinking.

"It's not me. It's Dylan and I just; I don't know what to do. I told him we could, you know, work on it, but it's not getting any better, and I just thought, in case you had ever…" Kurt didn't even know how to finish that sentence, so he let it fade along with his voice.

Kurt thought he detected a look of relief flash across Blaine's face, but it disappeared before he could tell.

"I'm sorry Kurt, but I've never really had that problem before."

"Well what about Trent?"

It was Blaine's turn to blush.

"It's not a problem for him either, at least I don't think it is. I mean, I don't know, we haven't even kissed yet so—."

"Oh." Kurt thought that Blaine and Trent would have been fucking by now. This meant that the Rachel Berry sexual crisis aside, Blaine was untouched, that thought alone made Kurt's dick harden just a little bit. Before he had to figure out how to deal with that particular problem though, a curt wrap of knuckles on the door before it swung open announced the end of their discussion, as Kurt now had to leave.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help," Blaine apologized. Kurt wasn't so sure that was a bad thing and he gave Blaine a small smile as he left.

* * *

Kurt tried to be patient with Dylan, but by that next Thursday they still had not made any progress, if anything, the problem seemed to be worsening with each attempt to fuck. Dylan did slightly better with blowjobs and could usually last a few minutes if Kurt kept his hand firmly at the base of Dylan's dick.

Kurt was tired of being left frustrated and not even a little bit fucked. He was a teenage boy and he needed to be fucked more than he needed oxygen, which is how Kurt ended up breaking up with Dylan and buying himself a nice sized dildo.

Though the countertenor had blushed furiously during his entire trip at the seedy sex shop, he let out a small sigh of relief when the older, male cashier didn't card him in favor of attempting to hit on him.

Kurt took a very long shower to get the feel of the clerk's lecherous eyes roving over his body off him before he settled onto his bed.

Carol and his dad had gone to Chicago for a long weekend as a sort of mini-honeymoon after spending most of what they had on Kurt's tuition for Dalton and Finn, well, aside from the fact that Finn never came to Kurt's room, he was also holed up in the basement on a video gaming binge with Puck, so Kurt basically had the house to himself, a fact he was very grateful for as he put his new purchases on the bed beside him.

The dildo was bubblegum pink and claimed to have an insertable length of seven inches. It wasn't horribly thick, similar to Kurt in fact, though he didn't dwell on that thought.

He was already hard in anticipation as he slathered the fingers of one hand, spreading his legs as he reached down between his legs, bypassing his dick, and slid over his puckered hole.

He pressed one finger against his opening until it slipped in. It was a somewhat comfortable and familiar feeling and Kurt let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. His finger pressed in deeper until the tip of his finger brushed over his prostate and he moaned at the jolt of pleasure.

Kurt spent the next several minutes losing himself to the sensations as he stretched himself out with three fingers. His breath was coming in short pants, he was close to cumming and he hadn't even gotten the dildo in yet. He pulled his fingers out and grabbed at the dildo, pouring a decent amount of lube over it, before lowering the pink prick to his hole.

Kurt's head lolled back as he pressed the dildo in, inch by inch until it was buried in his ass. He let out a low growl as he pulled the dildo almost completely out, before shoving it not so nicely all the way back in.

_Yes_. This was exactly what he needed.

Well perhaps, not exactly what he needed, what he needed was a warm body thrusting a hot cock into his body, but his new pink friend would have to suffice, for now at least.

Kurt settled back, choosing a nice easy pace, letting his free hand roam down to circle around his cock, and pumping it in time with the thrusts of the dildo in his ass.

While the sensations had been enough for him earlier, his mind fell to fantasies to keep himself going and get him ever closer to the elusive edge of orgasm.

At first images of Cameron fucking him and of him fucking Luke shot across his mind, but he felt significantly dirtier as he remembered how Cam had looked as he fucked, no, made love to Luke while Kurt watched from right next to them. It felt wrong to think about them, too intimate perhaps. Thinking of Dylan would only end in disaster and Kurt was about to move on to one of his stock fantasies of a guy dominating him and fucking him hard into the mattress when an image of Blaine flitted across his mind.

It was from their conversation the previous week, when Blaine had blushed trying to answer Kurt's sexual question. They hadn't discussed it again, but that blush and look of innocent curiosity mixed with a hint of arousal sent Kurt's mind reeling.

He could just imagine the little gasps and moans he could wrench from Blaine. He wondered what Blaine's cock looked like, a surprisingly popular train of thought of months past, but a subject he hadn't thought about much recently.

Kurt knew that going down this mental path was not going to help the issue of him getting over Blaine and it certainly didn't help that Blaine was still dating that Trent fellow, but Kurt didn't want to think about that.

Instead he chose to think about the look of sheer bliss that would cover Blaine's face with his dick buried deep in Kurt's ass. He would wraps his legs around Blaine to bring him that much closer, that much deeper into his body.

He would whine for Blaine to move, to fuck him until he saw stars, and Blaine, perfect, sweet Blaine would give Kurt anything he wanted. Fantasy Blaine rammed his cock hard into Kurt, smashing against his prostate.

Kurt let out a keening moan and ignored the small part of his brain that told him that fantasy Blaine fucking him would never be a reality, he chose to continue his fantasy as long as he could and let his fantasy run rampant.

He imagined Blaine leaning down as his hips continued to pump hard against Kurt. Blaine would lower his mouth to Kurt's neck, sucking hard on Kurt's Adam's apple, so hard it would definitely leave a mark.

Kurt was so close, so close and as he imagined Blaine's gorgeous hazel eyes meeting his, eyes filled with lust, but also another four-letter emotion that started with L he came hard, his ass clenching down on the dildo and his dick exploding cum all over his stomach.

Kurt was going to need another shower and another idea for getting over Blaine.

* * *

Word of Kurt's break ups always seemed to travel fast around Dalton, which is why Kurt was only mildly surprised when he was asked out by a hot senior named Zach and Kurt agreed to a date on Saturday at Breadstix.

However, when he was pulled into yet another alcove and promptly manhandled Kurt only let out a small grunt of protest before he realized that he was not being touched by one set of hands, but two. Two identical sets of hands.

Before Kurt knew what was happening, the two boys had created some sort of delicious friction sandwich with Kurt starring as its melted center. Lips kissed over both sides of his neck and Kurt fought back a moan.

Both of the men were ridiculously attractive and had a good three inches on Kurt. They both had strawberry blond hair that was buzzed short, and pretty green eyes. While they were certainly handsome, Kurt didn't know them and needed to know what was happening, even if he was enjoying it.

"W-what's going on?" Kurt asked meekly.

"I'm Tony," said the boy grinding into Kurt's ass.

"And I'm Drew," the other boy added, his hand slipping down to grope Kurt through his uniform slacks. "We're twins, and…"

"We'd like to offer you…" Tony continued.

"A unique opportunity," Drew finished.

**

* * *

A/N:** I just wanted to take a moment to thank all of my readers and reviewers. You guys leave such wonderful comments and I can't express to you guys how much it means to me. I know I've been putting you guys through hell with Kurt and Blaine's relationship, but I wanted to assure everyone that they will get together. Have no doubts about that.

Also, I wanted to reveal to those of you not reading this on LiveJournal, and those on LJ that haven't notice the detail, there will be 11 chapters in total to this story. There will**not** be a sequel.

Thank you, again, from the bottom of my heart. I appreciate every single one of you.


	8. We Almost Had It All

Blaine grabbed both of the medium drips from the counter where the Barista had set them and brought them to the small table where Kurt sat waiting for him with the plate of biscotti, a packet of sugar and a coffee stirrer sitting in front of Blaine's seat.

"Mmmm legal addictive stimulants," Kurt cooed, taking the cup of coffee from Blaine's outstretched hand. Blaine laughed as he sat down and pulled off the lid of his cup. He poured in his sugar, stirring it, slipping the stirrer between his lips for a moment to retrieve the excess coffee.

He glanced up to see Kurt watching him, a small smile tugging at his lips, while he clung to his coffee cup with both hands.

Blaine panicked a little.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Blaine went to wipe his face.

"No," Kurt smiled. "It's just nice, this, us. We haven't gotten coffee in a while. I was starting to go through withdrawals."

"Well a coffee addiction tends to do that to a person," Blaine quipped with a wink.

"Any coffee addiction I might have is entirely your fault, Mr. Anderson. I barely touched the stuff before you came along with your lattes and your medium drips." Kurt gave him a playful glare and Blaine laughed.

_God I've missed this._

Kurt wasn't smiling anymore though.

"I wasn't referring to the coffee," Kurt almost whispered.

Blaine didn't know what to say.

Kurt took a deep breath and another sip of coffee. "So this Trent fellow, have you gotten him to kiss you yet?"

"Umm, no. Not yet. I'm actually starting to get a little worried, is there something wrong with me?"

"Aside from romantic ineptitude, there's nothing I can see," Kurt teased.

"Gee, thanks." Blaine rolled his eyes. Kurt laughed, the mood effectively lightened.

"Well," Kurt scrutinized his coffee cup, "do you want Trent to kiss you?"

Blaine contemplated it for a moment, and deep down he knew that he shouldn't have had to, but he responded quickly enough that he didn't think Kurt noticed his hesitation.

"Yeah, I mean, we've been dating for two weeks. It's about time, right?"

Kurt let out a strangled laugh.

"Well, you know what you've got to do if you want him to kiss you, right?" Kurt smiled widely and Blaine gave him a questioning glance. "You've got to bat your eyes like this," Kurt batted his eyelashes dramatically, "and puck up your lips like this." Kurt puckered his lips in a way that was supposed to be exaggerated, but ended up just making Kurt look positively delectable.

Blaine cracked up at the reference.

"Oh Kurt, you and your Disney."

"My Disney? Excuse me, I'm not the one that planned a Disney movie marathon in honor of Tangled opening." Kurt shot him a pointed, if not highly amused look.

"Whatever. You were singing along to all the songs with me, so don't even try to deny your love for the House of Mouse." The two boys laughed, remembering the insane night that had included no less than eight Disney animated features and more sugar than either of them would like to admit.

Kurt had gotten a pimple a couple days later (an infinitesimal one that Blaine hadn't even noticed until Kurt furiously pointed it out) and had blamed Blaine and his sugar-loaded snacks for the blemish.

Blaine had been such an idiot back then. He and Kurt sang along to all the songs and they had really hammed it up while dueting "Kiss the Girl" during The Little Mermaid. Blaine hadn't thought much of it when their lips almost touched at the end of the song, and just like in the movie, they were interrupted by a knock on his door from Blaine's mom asking if they could keep it down a little bit.

Little had he known that Kurt had feelings for him at the time, or that he himself had been repressing his own feelings for the countertenor. Looking back, Blaine wanted to kick his past self. If only he and Kurt had kissed then, they might be together now.

So much had happened since then. So much had changed.

Blaine cleared his thoughts, gazing at the bright-eyed boy sipping coffee across the table from him.

"I heard you and Dylan broke up. Do I need to beat the crap out of him too?" Blaine joked and Kurt flashed him a bright smile.

"No, Blaine, that's quite all right. I broke up with him." Kurt's smile faded a bit.

"May I ask what happened?"

"He…" Kurt paused, searching for the right words, "he couldn't give me what I wanted."

"How so?" Blaine wondered aloud. Kurt blushed, not meeting Blaine's eyes.

"It's ah, not something we should really be discussing in public. I'll say that much."

Blaine gave Kurt an understanding nod.

"So what's your plan now? Back to the other fish in the sea?"

"Sort of, I've got a date tomorrow night." Kurt blushed again.

"Wow, you move quickly."

"I hadn't really intended to, but I guess I've turned into some sort of gay cat nip at Dalton. I don't really understand it, but I must say, it's nice to feel wanted."

Kurt met Blaine's eyes with an unreadable expression. Blaine felt a surge of protectiveness mingled with jealousy.

"Kurt, can you just promise me one thing?"

Kurt hummed as he took another sip of his coffee.

"Please, please be safe," Blaine pleaded. Kurt set his cup down, meeting Blaine with a serious stare.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't want to presume anything about what you do behind closed doors, but just please be safe, with your body. Use protection."

"Of course. I always use protection. Have you so little faith in me?" Kurt asked, his cheeks stung red.

Blaine felt awful. Of course Kurt used protection, he was a smart guy, Blaine shouldn't have questioned that.

"I'm sorry. I just don't want you to get hurt. I don't want this little phase of yours to come back and haunt you for the rest of your life."

"Phase, this is just a little phase to you? God, Blaine, I didn't realize you were so uptight about these things. I can do whatever I want with whomever I want, and that is not something that you, of all people, should judge."

Blaine's words from months before stung as Kurt threw them back in his face, but the sentiment wasn't the same and he was starting to realize Kurt's side of what happened during their last fight in this coffee shop. Blaine was losing control of the situation.

"I wasn't, I didn't mean it like that."

"Really?" Kurt got huffy, "then how did you mean it?"

Blaine's words were not coming out right. _Fuck._ This was not turning out the way he hoped. All he wanted to do was to make sure that since he couldn't protect Kurt in the bedroom that Kurt was, at least, protecting himself. This was a mess.

"I just don't—,"

"You know what? I don't care. I have something I have to go get ready for, so you can just sit here and eat your damn biscotti, don't push it back too far or you might choke you jealous, virgin prick." Kurt stormed out of the shop leaving.

Blaine sat at the table for another ten minutes, still processing what happened before he got up, grabbed the plate of biscotti, and tossed the treats in the garbage.

* * *

Blaine was justifiably distracted when Trent picked him up for their date at seven. Blaine had already drafted several different texts to Kurt apologizing for what happened, but he couldn't bring himself to send any of them.

If Trent noticed Blaine's weird mood, he didn't mention it to Blaine. Trent held his hand while he drove them to the theater to see Into The Woods. It was one of Blaine's favorites and Blaine did his best to enjoy it.

Blaine slipped into a Sondheim high as the show progressed, but he was brought crashing back to reality during the second act when Cinderella and Rapunzel's princes stepped out on stage for the reprise of Agony. As he watched the two clueless princes pine over the princesses that they wanted, but couldn't have and were forced to go back to their wives.

Blaine wondered if he wasn't less like a Disney prince and more like these idiots, parading around making fools of themselves while never making the right decisions in love. He tired not to linger on the thought and lost himself once again in the story.

By the end of the show Blaine was in much higher spirits and he and Trent bonded on the drive back to Blaine's house over their mutual love for all things Sondheim.

Trent was a perfect gentleman and walked Blaine to his front door. Blaine shared a nervous glance with Trent.

"I had a really good time tonight." Blaine stated softly.

"So did I." Trent nervously wrung a hand around his wrist. "Blaine?"

"Yeah," Blaine asked, hopeful.

"May I kiss you?" Trent smiled weakly; Blaine greeted his smile with a real one of his own. He nodded his head.

"Yeah, I would like that."

"Okay," Trent said, steeling himself, "I'm going to kiss you now," he resolved.

Trent leaned in, a hand reaching up to cup Blaine's jaw. Trent's lips pressed lightly against his. Blaine leaned into the kiss, opening his lips ever so slightly against the other boy.

Trent's mouth was warm and soft against his own, and the other boy applied just the right amount of pressure as he sucked Blaine's bottom lip, his tongue darted out to swipe against Blaine's mouth and Blaine opened against him.

It was so different than any other kiss he'd ever experienced before. Sure, he had kissed Rachel…twice. Granted the first time he was drunk and it led to a week of genuine confusion, not helped by Kurt's haughty reaction. It was the only time that he had ever second-guessed his feelings for the boy. The second kiss with Rachel had caught him by surprise, but only affirmed to him how truly gay he was.

Trent, however, was quite different from either of those experiences and with his eyes closed he could just imagine that it was Kurt's lips pressed against his. The image wasn't entirely right though. One of Trent's hands was buried in Blaine's, for once, ungelled hair while the other pressed possessively against the small of Blaine's back while Blaine's hands were in Trent's hair and running over his ever so slightly muscular shoulders. Blaine had always pictured it the other way around, him dominating Kurt, holding him close with Kurt's hands wrapped around his neck, tangled in his unruly curls.

But Blaine was getting off track. There was a very cute boy who had his tongue in Blaine's mouth and _oh sweet lord that felt good_.

Trent deepened the kiss, but even as Blaine was melting in his arms there was something that just felt _wrong_.

Blaine pulled back from the kiss and Trent let out breathy whine at the loss of contact.

"I'm sorry," Blaine stated simply. He couldn't do this. "I can't do this."

"Kiss me?" Trent was still a little confused in his post-kissing haze.

"Us, this. I can't do this." _Fuck_, Blaine thought.

"Why not? Am I—am I a bad kisser or something?"

"No it's just…" Blaine trailed off.

"It's just what?"

_I'm in love with someone else. Someone who doesn't love me. Someone who is fucking his way through the gay population of Dalton._

Blaine's brain was moving too quickly.

_Fuck Kurt. Why couldn't he do this? Kurt wasn't the only one with needs._ He put his thoughts to rest and grabbed Trent by the front of his shirt, smashing their lips together.

Though he was initially stunned, Trent didn't seem to mind Blaine's tongue in his mouth and they were soon battling passionately, hands roaming over each other's bodies. Trent slammed Blaine against the door and Blaine let out a low moan of approval.

Their hips connected and half-hard cocks ground together through layers of denim and cotton boxers. Blaine tipped his head back as Trent lowered his mouth to Blaine's neck; pressing searing kisses to his collarbone and licking that oh so sensitive spot just below Blaine's ear.

Even as his dick stiffened to full mast, he pushed Trent away, his breath coming in pants.

"What the fuck, Blaine?" Trent was angry now.

"I'm sorry."

"You've said that twice now, but what are you sorry for?"

"I can't be with you."

"Why not? What about just a minute ago? You can't deny that you're attracted to me. You're still hard as a fucking diamond, so why do you keep pushing me away?" Trent stared at him angry as hell, his eyes still glazed over with lust.

Blaine didn't know what to say.

_Wrong_. It was so _wrong_ and he couldn't do it. He couldn't just fuck another guy; it wasn't going to help anything. It wasn't going to make him love Kurt any less, and Trent didn't deserve that, he didn't deserve that.

Honesty was the best policy, right?

"I'm in love with someone else," Blaine confessed. "I'm sorry."

"I knew this was going to happen," Trent stated, put out. "It's Kurt, isn't it?"

_How did he—?_

"You haven't been able to get through a single conversation with me in the last two weeks without mentioning him," Trent informed him. "I had hoped that you were just close friends, but it's kind of obvious that you're in love with him."

"Oh," Blaine whispered. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you."

"It's okay, Blaine." Trent reached up, swiping his hand gently across Blaine's cheek. "You can't help who you love." Trent dropped his arm. "Tell me something though, Blaine. Why aren't you guys together? From what I can tell, Kurt seems pretty infatuated with you too."

"Because I'm an idiot and I waited too long to tell him I loved him and now he's moved on," Blaine confessed.

"Are you so sure about that?" Trent asked. "Maybe he's just trying to get over you the same way you're trying to get over him."

_Could he? Could Kurt actually still like me?_

Trent clapped him on the shoulder.

"You'll never know if you don't try."

* * *

Blaine paced his room for a good two hours trying to find the right words.

Finally, he called Kurt and it went straight to voicemail._ Strange_, Blaine doesn't think that's ever happened.

Voicemail might me easier, he thought; at least Kurt couldn't hang up on him this way.

The tone beeped, and Blaine's heart jumped into his throat.

"Hey Kurt, it's Blaine. Please don't hang up. You don't have to respond to this, but please just hear me out." Blaine took a shaky breath before continuing. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for what I said in the coffee shop earlier, it's just that I care about you a lot and I don't want to see you get hurt. I would like to offer a truce and a chance to apologize in person. I'll be at the Lima Bean on Sunday at 11 am. I hope you'll be there, but if not, I'll just," Blaine stopped, choking back a sob, "if not, I will understand and I won't try to contact you again."

Blaine wanted to say it right then. _I love you_, but he didn't want his first time saying that to be over the phone, let alone in Kurt's voicemail box in a message he might not even listen to.

"Kurt. If you do come, there's something else I need to talk to you about. I really hope you'll show up. Bye."

Blaine flipped his light off and collapsed on his bed, his phone falling onto the pillow next to him. Blaine stared at the phone, praying that it would ring, that it would show Kurt's name and smiling face in the caller id box, but it didn't ring and Blaine fell into a fitful sleep.


	9. Two Much Of A Good Thing

Pushing thoughts of his and Blaine's fight from earlier turned out to be surprisingly easy that evening. He arrived at the twins' house, if you could call it that, it was so big the two boys had their own wing to themselves; at the time they had told him. Kurt had only just powered down his phone when the taller boys quickly pulled him into the house.

No sooner had they gotten Kurt to the bedroom that Kurt, who vaguely noted the two boys shared, along with a rather large bed, was pressed against their closed door. One of the boys was kissing him hard on the mouth and Kurt granted him entrance, their tongues battling while another mouth wetly kissed down Kurt's torso as two sets of hands quickly relieved him of his clothing.

Hands roamed over every inch of Kurt's skin and all he could do was touch whatever skin he could reach and moan wantonly into the mouth kissing him. Whoever was kissing him was exceptionally talented and Kurt felt positively filthy as simultaneously the boy kissing him sucked Kurt's tongue into his mouth as his brother's mouth wrapped deliciously around Kurt's cock, sucking him all the way into his throat.

Kurt gasped into the kiss and what had been a passionate entanglement of tongues turned into a rough war that was all teeth and lips and moans. Kurt slid his hand down the body kissing him, surprised to find it completely devoid of any clothing. His hand slipped around the sizeable cock and gave it an experimental pump.

Meanwhile, the boy sucking on Kurt's cock had moved to sucking Kurt's balls into his mouth while keeping a steady rhythm with his hand on Kurt's already leaking erection.

The mouth kissing him slipped down to Kurt's neck and Kurt groaned at the loss, but transformed into a gibbering, moaning puddle as the boy tongued Kurt's ear. His lips wrapped around the shell, licking down to the earlobe and furthers still to that sensitive little spot and Kurt was gripping on the boy's cock with almost too much force.

The mouth moved behind him and Kurt had to let the cock go, his hands settling in the hair of the boy whose lips had moved back to Kurt's cock, pressing wet kisses up and down the shaft. He licked Kurt's cock with wide swipes of his tongue and it made Kurt feel like an ice cream cone.

The boy behind Kurt had kissed, licked, and bit his way down Kurt's back until he had reached the swell of Kurt's delectable ass. He pulled Kurt's ass cheeks apart and let out a filthy guttural groan that made Kurt a little weak in the knees.

Before he knew what was happening the boy who had been staring at his asshole had reached out and lashed his hot, wet tongue against Kurt's opening. Kurt screamed, lurching forward, his cock hitting the back of the other boy's throat.

The boy behind Kurt, kept up a steady rhythm just licking and tasting Kurt's sweet ass. His tongue probed experimentally at the entrance before Kurt felt the boy's tongue press into him.

Kurt threw his head back, panting, and his knees really did go weak. He started to fall, the boys below him caught Kurt with strong arms and now Kurt sat on the face buried between his cheeks, forcing the probing tongue even further into his hole.

Kurt was going to die, he was sure of it. People could die from too much pleasure couldn't they?

His last coherent thoughts fled the building as he felt a wet finger probing into his anus to join the tongue that was just fucking in and out of him.

The boy in front of him groaned around Kurt's too hard cock just as the boy in his ass brushed over his prostate and Kurt toppled over the edge, white spots hitting the edges of his vision.

The fingers and tongue were removed from his quivering ass just as the mouth that had sucked the last remains of cum from his cock pulled off his softening member.

Kurt slid down, landing in the naked lap of the boy who had just had his tongue in Kurt's ass, his hard cock sliding between Kurt's wet cheeks. Kurt turned to the boy behind him and pulled him into a sloppy kiss.

After a few moments he was lifted from his position on the floor and carried over to the bed.

"Get on all fours," the boy who had dropped him there commanded, a dark edge to his voice.

Kurt followed his orders, rolling onto his stomach and pushing up to all fours. He shoved his hips back and up as far as he could, putting as much of his ass on display as he could.

Hands, four hands, slid over Kurt's exposed ass.

"Oh god, just look at him," growled one of the boys.

"I know, he's so fucking tight inside too," the other one responded.

Kurt turned his head back to look at the two boys and was met with two lecherous, lust-filled stares.

"Is one of you going to fuck me soon, or am I just here for display purposes?" Kurt asked snarkily.

The two boys smirked, sharing a glance, and apparently a decision. The boy on the left raised his hand.

"I'm Tony and I'll be having the pleasure of fucking you tonight."

"I'm Drew and you'll be having the pleasure of fucking me tonight," The other boy smirked, "but first, I think you should repay the favor and suck me off."

Kurt couldn't do anything but nod in agreement, a whorish moan escaping his lips. Condoms and lube were tossed on the bed and two slicked up fingers soon found themselves pushing into Kurt's ass.

Drew settled in at the head of the bed, resting against the headboard and Kurt bent down, pressing his ass even higher into the air and slurped Drew's cock into his mouth. Drew moaned appreciatively, his hands slipping roughly into Kurt's hair.

Tony's fingers reamed him, and he was soon adding a third finger to the mix. Kurt's cock had risen to full mast again and he reached down to give it a few strokes while he hummed around the cock in his relaxed throat.

Kurt pulled off Dew's cock momentarily and Drew whined at the lost of Kurt's mouth.

"Fuck, Tony, just put it in already," Kurt snapped. Tony didn't need to be told twice. He slipped a condom on in record time and pushed the head of his cock into Kurt's ass.

Kurt groaned obscenely around Drew's cock, pressing his hips back against Tony to take him deeper. When Tony was completely sheathed in Kurt's ass, Kurt grabbed the bottle of lube, slathering his fingers with in and lowering his had to Drew's entrance.

Tony started with a slow pace, pulling his dick almost completely out before snapping his hips hard, burying his cock deep in Kurt's ass with each thrust. Kurt pressed one finger to Drew's opening and sucked hard on the boy's cock as he pressed his finger through the puckered little ring of muscle.

Drew threw his head back, his hips trying to pump into Kurt, but Kurt held him steady with one hand.

Tony kept a steady pace; rocking in and out of Kurt's as while Kurt slowly worked in two and eventually three fingers.

"Now, Kurt, I need you in me now," Drew moaned. Kurt pulled off Drew's cock, his fingers slipping out of the boy's ass. He sat up, keeping Tony's dick inside him while Drew slid down, his hips aligning with Kurt's. Drew ripped open a condom, rolling it down Kurt's dick.

Kurt grabbed his erection and pressed it into Drew's entrance. Kurt was thankful that Tony held still as he slowly pumped his hips into Drew. Each forward thrust Kurt got a little deeper into the boy beneath him while each stroke out thrust Tony's dick farther into him.

Soon Kurt was buried balls deep in Drew's ass and he leaned over the boy, Tony still kneeling behind him. The three boys started with a rocky, sloppy rhythm, but they eventually got the hang of it and were a tangled mess of thrusting hips, breathy moans and skin slapping against skin.

Kurt leaned down, his tongue slipping into Drew's mouth and he could taste faint traces of his own cum in the boy's mouth. Kurt slowed his thrusting into Drew as they kissed passionately, his hips ground hard into the other boy, cock slipping against Drew's prostate with each move. Kurt pressed hot kisses to the boy's neck and sucked hard on his neck.

Behind him, Tony's thrusts reached a fever pitch as he watched Kurt and Drew together and he came in Kurt's ass, screaming out his orgasm. Tony collapsed on top of Kurt and Drew, driving Kurt even deeper into Drew and the two boys came nearly simultaneously.

Several minutes passed before any of the boys dared to move. Tony was the first, pushing up from his position on the top of the heap. He slid his soft cock out of Kurt's ass with a pop and Kurt followed suit, slipping out of Drew.

The used condoms were flung off the bed and somewhere onto the floor. Kurt rolled between the boys and cuddled up between them, Drew wrapping himself around Kurt's back while Kurt wrapped himself into the front of Tony's warm body.

None of them had the energy to get up and take the showers they all desperately needed and the three boys fell into a satiated sleep, wrapped around each other.

* * *

Kurt had been having the most wonderful dream. Blaine was giving him the best blowjob of his life, while his finger were scissoring his ass open. Kurt registered a wet mouth pressed to his neck in the dream before he realized it wasn't a dream at all.

Only Blaine wasn't sucking Kurt's dick, Tony was and, Kurt suspected, Drew's mouth was currently attached to his neck. What interested him though was that the two fingers buried in his ass did not belong to the same hand, or the same person even. Each of the twins hand a finger wiggling around in Kurt's hole and Kurt gasped as a third finger joined the other two.

Kurt was sore in places he didn't even know existed, but the hands and mouths touching him seemed to make all of that fade away into oblivion.

"Morning sleepy head," Drew hummed as his tongue continued to lave at that sweet spot on Kurt's neck. Drew's mouth moved to Kurt's ear and his voice dropped to a deep whisper. "There's something my brother and I would like to try with you, if you're up for it."

"What's that?" Kurt asked, turning his head to face Drew.

"We want to fuck you." Drew practically fucked Kurt's mouth with his tongue for a moment before Kurt pulled back.

"Didn't you guys already do that last night? I seem to remember a very nice cock being in my ass while I was buried in yours," Kurt winked at Drew. Tony pulled his mouth off Kurt's cock and slid up to their faces.

"No. We want to fuck you," Tony stated.

"As in both of us…"

"At the same time," Tony finished.

_Oh_, now wasn't that a thought. Kurt pondered it for a moment.

"Yes, oh fuck yes."

The two boys grinned lasciviously at Kurt.

"We thought you might say that," Drew's voice intoned behind him. A fourth finger dipped into Kurt's ass and his head fell back against Drew's shoulders.

"Mmm, if you both want to fuck me, one of you'd better get in me now. I have a rehearsal in two hours and Wes will kill me if I'm late." The boys laughed, but Drew slipped a condom on, his dick sliding easily into Kurt's well-prepared ass. Drew rocked his hips in and out of Kurt, letting him get used to the intrusion.

Tony, meanwhile, kissed Kurt slowly, with soft, lingering kisses while his and Kurt's hands pumped each other's dicks at a languid pace. Tony slathered his free hand with lube and pressed a finger into Kurt's ass alongside Drew's rock hard dick.

Kurt moaned at the stretch and he hooked one of his legs over Tony's hip. A second finger quickly joined the first and Kurt was reduced to whining, breathy moans. By the time Tony's third finger joined the party Kurt eye's were blown out, his breathing ragged, and jaw slack.

Tony pressed a wet kiss to Kurt's mouth that Kurt hungrily returned.

"Think you're ready?" Tony asked and all Kurt could do was moan and nod a resounding yes. Tony pulled his fingers out of Kurt's ass and Drew pulled Kurt up, dick never leaving Kurt's ass. Drew sat back against the headboard his legs sprawled under him and settled Kurt into his lap. Tony slid a condom on and crawled up the bed to the other two boys. He slipped into place; his legs straddling Drew's and he moved Kurt's legs to be draped on top of his own.

Drew helped lift Kurt up so Tony could get into position and Tony pressed his dick in next to Drew's.

Kurt arched his back, his breath coming him pants, a thing layer of sweat coating his body, he tried his best to just relax and let in happen. Slowly, inch, by excruciating in, Kurt was lowered onto both boy's cocks until he was flush against Tony's balls.

The two boys rocked into Kurt together and Kurt was pressed between their hot hard bodies as their cocks fucked into him. Kurt turned his head to kiss Drew full on the mouth and their kiss was joined by a third set of lips, Tony's tongue darted out and the boys kissed each other sloppily all spit and tongues and teeth and a delicious chorus of moans.

The boys tilted over, falling on their sides to the bed, their legs a tangled mess of sweaty limbs as they writhed together. Hands slid over skin, lips and tongues mashed together as Tony and Drew picked up the pace until their hips were snapping hard, their cocks thrusting violently and deep into Kurt. Kurt rutted against the boys and both Tony and Drew brought their hands down to Kurt's cock and pumped him a couple times before he spilled his seed with a shuddering moan.

Kurt's dick gripped the boy's cocks harder than ever before and they came simultaneously, each of them riding out their orgasms. The three boys stayed how they were for a few minutes, recovering for their post-orgasmic high.

"Kurt, I think it's safe to say that you are welcome in our bed any time," Tony chuckled, pressing a light kiss to Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt laughed along with Tony and Drew. While it had certainly been an experience, and a very pleasurable one, Kurt didn't think he could handle fucking two people all the time.

Kurt thanked the boys profusely for their hospitality as they walked him out and had to collect himself as each of the boys said their good byes with passionate kisses that left him breathless and half-hard.

Kurt winced as his ass hit the driver's seat. It was going to be a long rehearsal.


	10. When To Say When

Blaine was going to kill Wes.

Their Warblers rehearsal had started at eleven am and Wes had forced them all to stay until well after five pm. It had been an exhausting Saturday rehearsal in which Blaine spent much of his time trying not to stare at Kurt.

Kurt, for his part, did not make eye contact with Blaine, a fact that irked Blaine to no end.

Hadn't Kurt gotten his voicemail? Did this mean that Kurt wasn't going to show up at the Lima Bean tomorrow?

Blaine barely had time to register the thoughts before Wes would screech a direction at anyone who had put a single toe out of line and continued his dictatorial direction of the rehearsal.

Blaine had to rush home after rehearsal, barely having time to shower before his shift started at Breadstix. Blaine was forced to leave his hair in its unruly, curly state, though he had noticed that he got better tips when his hair was free of its gel than when he sported his "Dalton hair" as he referred to it.

The dinner rush had come early and it wasn't until Blaine heard Kurt's distinctive laughter that he remembered Kurt was having a date there tonight. Blaine glanced in the direction of the voice and realized that Kurt had been seated in his section.

_Lovely_. Blaine thought, bitterness seeping into his already grim mood.

Blaine grabbed a water pitcher and headed towards the table, putting his perfect prep school mask on, but he stopped in his tracks, his blood running cold when he saw who was sitting across the table from Kurt.

Zach fucking Drexler sat innocently across from Kurt, his spindly fingers already caressing Kurt's soft hand. Zach watched the boy with heady eyes and laughed at something Kurt said.

Blaine set the pitcher down on the table with a lot more force than strictly necessary and the two boys jumped a little, Kurt's eyes met his, a cool expression taking over his features.

"Hey Kurt."

"Blaine," Kurt stated, picking an imaginary piece of lint of his immaculate shirt. Zach reached out a hand to Blaine.

"Hi, I'm Zach, you're in the Warblers right? I don't think we've ever been properly introduced." Zach flashed him a too charming smile and Blaine glared at the boy's hand.

"I know who you are." Blaine turned back to Kurt. "May I speak with you for a moment? Privately."

"I'm a little busy, Blaine. I'm on a date, it would be rude," Kurt fluttered his eyelashes, the picture of innocence with just a hint of condescension.

"You wouldn't mind if I stole him for a few minutes, would you Zach?" Blaine asked calmly, fixing Zach with a menacing stare.

"No," Zach stated quickly, "go ahead, take all the time you need." Zach glanced at Blaine, searching for approval, but Blaine had turned to gaze at Kurt expectantly.

Kurt sighed petulantly and stood from his chair.

"This will only take a minute," Kurt vowed, pinning Blaine with a pointed look.

Blaine led Kurt to the back of the restaurant and into the men's bathroom. He quickly checked to make sure that they were alone before he slid the lock closed on the door.

Finally, he turned to find Kurt standing a few feet from him, looking at his nails.

"Did you get my message?" Blaine asked. Kurt's head snapped up, eyes meeting Blaine full on.

"Oh my god, is that really what this is about? Jesus Blaine, we'll talk about it tomorrow." Kurt rolled his eyes. Blaine perked up.

"Tomorrow? You mean, you're going to come?"

"Of course. You may be an ass, but you're an ass I like to have around, okay? We have fights, it happens. We'll get through it. We got through that whole bisexual thing with you, didn't we?"

Blaine stopped, he hadn't really thought of that. For being as smart as he was, Blaine really was an idiot.

"Is that all? Because I really do need to get back to my date."

"No actually, I need to talk to you about Zach."

"Okay?"

"He's using you. Kurt, he's using you." Blaine sighed, "he has a history of seducing guys, making them fall in love with him, and then kicking them to the curb when he's done fucking with them. Three guys have transferred out of Dalton because of him."

"So?" Kurt huffed, crossing his arms across his chest.

"So?" Blaine asked in disbelief. "Look, I care about you, I really do, and I don't want to see you get hurt."

Kurt mumbled something that sounded faintly like 'could've fooled me', but refused to meet Blaine's eyes with his next statement.

"I don't care."

"You don't care that I don't want to see you get hurt or…" Blaine trailed off. Kurt fixed Blaine with a determined stare.

"I don't care if he's using me for sex."

"Wow Kurt, you've turned into a real Goldilocks." This was not going how Blaine had thought it would. This was going to be really bad, but now that he'd gotten started, Blaine wasn't sure he could stop.

"What the fuck did you just call me?"

"Goldilocks, you know, like the fable, she can't decide what she wants so she has to try everything. You've turned into her. Screwing your way through Dalton." Blaine knew it was harsh, but he was tired of this. Tired of watching Kurt play musical sexual partners.

"Fuck you," Kurt sneered, his voice lower than Blaine had ever heard it. "Where do you get off judging me—,"

"How many? How many has it been? There was Cameron, I know, and I'm sure you guys got together with Luke, considering the timing of it all. What about Dylan, huh? Did you let Dylan fuck that sweet little ass of yours? I bet you di—,"

"That," Kurt ground out, "is none of your fucking business."

"No, you're right, it isn't any of my 'fucking' business since I'm not the one that's in the business of fucking. That's you, right?" Blaine snapped. Kurt tried to push past Blaine and out the door, but Blaine gripped his arm tight. "You're wrong though. It is my business."

Kurt ripped his arm from Blaine's grip, stepping back a few feet.

"Oh, and why is that?" Kurt growled.

The words left his mouth before his brain could stop them.

"Because you're _mine_," Blaine roared, glaring at Kurt.

"What?" Kurt hissed.

"You're mine," Blaine paused, "I'm in love with you, okay?" It was word vomit and it wasn't stopping. "I always have been, I think. It wasn't until we had that talk on Valentine's Day though that I realized it and then I didn't know what to do. I wanted it to be perfect. I wanted us to be perfect, and I didn't want to screw it up, but then I screwed it up anyway. I fucked up Kurt and I'm so sorry for that. I waited too long and now you probably don't care about me at all and I just fucked it up so badly, but I can't stand it anymore. I can't stand seeing you with all these other guys because it just, it hurts and I can't watch it. I can't listen to it because you need to stop. You need to stop fucking these other guys because you should be fucking me because you're _mine_ and—,"

Whatever Blaine was going to say next was cut off as Kurt slammed into Blaine's body, his lips crashing against Blaine's. Blaine's eyes widened for a moment before slipping closed in sheer bliss.

Kurt was kissing him and it was perfect. Kurt was _his_.

Their mouths molded together like they were fucking made for this. Blaine growled into Kurt's mouth as they kissed with bruising force. Teeth gnashed together, tongues slipping against each other, mapping each other's mouth.

Blaine wasn't aware that they had moved until Kurt's back collided with the wall next to the sink and Blaine ground his hips painfully hard into Kurt.

Kurt's arms were wrapped around Blaine's neck, fingers tangled in Blaine's curly hair and his fingers rubbed deliciously against Blaine's scalp. Blaine's hands roamed over every inch of Kurt that he could reach, his hands came up to unbutton Kurt's fitted shirt and Kurt's hand joined Blaine's by pulling Blaine's shirt out of his pants.

Blaine fumbled with some of the buttons, but finally pulled the shirt off, his own following suit shortly after.

The boys broke their kiss as Blaine pulled his undershirt over his head and tossed it to the side. They stared at each other for a moment, Blaine's eyes searing into Kurt's their lips red and wet, breath coming in short pants, before Blaine was on him again.

Blaine pressed hard against Kurt, their naked chests rubbing together. Kurt's hands ran up and down Blaine's back, sliding along his sensitive spine and Blaine moaned into their kiss and moved his lips down, attacking Kurt's neck, sucking and biting an angry red mark onto the unblemished skin.

Blaine was sure Kurt would complain about it later, but right now all he wanted to do was mark Kurt, because Kurt was finally his.

"Mine," Blaine snarled as he slid his tongue over one of Kurt's nipples. Kurt arched into Blaine's mouth, his hands fisting in Blaine's hair. Blaine teased the nipple to hardness with hot flicks of his tongue, his teeth nipping at the dark pink bud.

Blaine moved his mouth to the other side, applying the same exquisite torture to Kurt's other nipple before he finally moved down, farther still.

Blaine's tongue dipped into Kurt's belly button as his hands undid Kurt's oversized belt. Blaine ground his hand into Kurt's crotch and grinned as he heard Kurt 's head fall back against the wall with a thump.

Kurt's hips thrust up into Blaine's touch as he delicately slid down the zipper of Kurt's too tight pants. Blaine gripped the top of the skinny jeans on either side, his fingers hooking into Kurt's underwear and forcefully pulled them down to Kurt's knees.

Kurt's angry red cock bobbed hard and leaking, mere inches from Blaine's salivating mouth. Blaine reached out with his hand, fingers wrapping around the length and slid up at down it a couple times, before Blaine's tongue reached out tentatively, scooping up the pre-cum pouring out of Kurt's dick.

It was a little weird and salty, but somehow tasted just like Kurt. Blaine breathed in the musky scent as he slowly reached out again, his lips closing around the very tip of Kurt's dick.

"Oh god Blaine," Kurt moaned from above him. Blaine slid the first couple of inches into his mouth and looked up at Kurt, meeting his smoldering gaze. "God Blaine, you look so fucking hot, your mouth, uhngh, your mouth around my dick. Oh god," Kurt panted, his head falling back when Blaine sucked, hard, "I can't believe this is actually happening."

Neither could Blaine, but god was he happy that it was.

Blaine started up a rhythm with his mouth, his hand pumping what he couldn't get into his mouth and soon Kurt was a babbling incoherent mess.

"Fuck me, Blaine. Please. I need you. I need you to fuck me." Kurt pleaded. Blaine slid Kurt's cock out of his mouth; his hand still pumping it and Kurt's hips gave an involuntary jerk with each stroke.

Blaine's voice got low and dangerous.

"Turn around," Blaine snarled. Kurt gasped and pulled his pants off all the way. By the time he had finished Blaine had pulled his pants off as well and Kurt stared at Blaine's exposed cock for a moment, fighting the urge to grab it. Kurt complied with Blaine's order and turned, positioning himself in front of the sink, his hands gripped the rim of the porcelain bowl and Kurt's glassy blue eyes met Blaine's in the mirror—the normally hazel eyes almost black from being so blown out.

"Bend. Over. Now." Blaine ground out. Kurt complied, spreading his legs and pushing his hips back for Blaine.

Blaine moaned at the sight of him, his hands sliding over Kurt's ass. He gave the ass an experimental smack, the cheek pinking up from the slap and Kurt whimpered, his mouth falling open.

"You like that, Kurt?" Blaine's hand connected with Kurt's ass again, a little harder this time and Kurt wailed.

"Blaine, please. I need you," Kurt begged. Blaine stared at Kurt's ass for a moment, contemplating what to use. Soap was no good. He met Kurt's eyes in the mirror again and saw Kurt's cherry red lips, still deliciously wet, he smirked.

Blaine brought his hand up to Kurt's mouth.

"Suck." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand, sucking four fingers into his mouth at once, his eyes never breaking contact with Blaine's in the mirror.

Blaine's other hand drifted to his cock as he imagined the luscious wet heat and delicious pressure of Kurt's mouth wrapped around his aching cock. Blaine pulled his dripping fingers from Kurt's mouth and lowered his hand, one finger sliding easily into Kurt's open ass.

Blaine pressed the finger in as far as it would go before slowly pumping it in and out of the boy.

"More," Kurt cried and Blaine slipped a second finger in with his first. God Kurt was tight. He couldn't even imagine how amazing it was going to feel to have his dick buried deep in Kurt's sweet ass.

Kurt was quivering by the time Blaine put in a third finger, but his eyes still never left Blaine's.

"Please," Kurt whined and Blaine extracted his fingers from Kurt's contracting hole. Blaine broke his eye contact with Kurt and just stared at Kurt's gaping hole, red and pulsating, begging for something to be put in it.

Blaine dropped to his knees, prying Kurt's ass cheeks apart and teased his tongue around Kurt's entrance. Kurt screamed in pleasure and Blaine pushed his tongue past the little ring of muscle and Kurt's ass just enveloped Blaine's tongue.

He wasn't sure what had come over him, but he just, he had to taste Kurt. He poked his tongue in further and started fucking the whimpering boy above him with his tongue.

Kurt was humping back against him; incoherent obscenities flew from the boy's mouth, until Blaine couldn't take it any longer. He was painfully hard.

"Condom?" Blaine managed to ask as he pulled his tongue from being buried in Kurt's ass.

"I-in my wallet. There's one in my wallet," Kurt panted. Blaine dug around in Kurt's jeans, retrieving the little plastic wrapper. Blaine shot Kurt a hot look.

"You really are a little slut aren't you?" Blaine's tongue swiped over Kurt's entrance and Kurt keened a high note that Blaine had never heard from a guy before, and Kurt almost sounded like a girl for a split-second, but the low, guttural growl that followed that piercing note was pure man.

"Oh god, only for you, Blaine. Only for you."

"That's right, because you're mine."

"Yours, yes yours. Uhhhngh Blaine," Kurt whimpered, pressing his ass back against Blaine's assaulting tongue. "Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, I need you, oh god, Blaine please."

"You're so fucking hot, Kurt," Blaine bit out as he unwrapped the condom, slipping three fingers into Kurt's ass while his other hand clumsily rolled the condom down his aching dick. "Do you have any idea how much willpower it's taken me to not fuck you into the nearest hard surface?"

Kurt shook his head, his entire body shaking in anticipation.

"Please. Please Blaine. Fuck me. Please, oh god." Kurt babbled. Blaine stood up, pressing his hips into Kurt's ass, his dick sliding between Kurt's butt cheeks. Both boys moaned at the contact, and after Blaine lined his dick up with Kurt's hole, he met Kurt's eyes in the mirror once again.

Blaine watched as pain mixed with mostly pleasure spread across Kurt's face as Blaine's dick pressed into him. Blaine stopped breathing for a moment, his dick sliding steadily into Kurt's ass until he was buried in it, balls deep.

Kurt rolled his hips.

"Blaine," he whimpered, "move. Please, fuck, just move. Fuck me."

Blaine slid his hips back, until just the head of his cock was in Kurt and then slammed his hips forward, his dick hitting Kurt's prostate on the way in.

Blaine started with a slow, steady pace that gradually built to a frenzied fuck as Blaine pounded into Kurt's ass. Blaine gripped Kurt's hips hard, knowing, and loving that he was going to leave dark purple bruises there that wouldn't leave for weeks.

It wasn't enough though. He needed more and he couldn't get it right. He pulled his dick out of Kurt's ass.

"What are you—," Kurt started. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hips and turned the boy and slammed him back into the wall. Blaine attacked Kurt's mouth, and bent a little to get the right angle as he pressed his cock back into Kurt's ass.

Kurt lifted his legs, wrapping them around Blaine's torso as Blaine, hammered into him. Their mouths connected in a sloppy kiss that was more teeth and spit than anything else. Blaine smashed his hand between their writing bodies and grabbed Kurt's dick with a vice-like grip, pumping the cock hard until Kurt threw his head back hard against the wall, his orgasm tore from him. Kurt wailed, his cum splattering all over both boys' stomachs and his ass clenched down on Blaine's tortured cock.

Blaine spun out of control, his hips snapped too hard into Kurt and his vision blacked out as he came deep in Kurt's ass.

Kurt unwrapped his legs from Blaine's waist and the boys kissed each other sweetly, their bodies shaking in the afterglow.

It took them several minutes to part, and several more to get cleaned up and pull their clothes back on as ever few seconds they would look up at each other and catch the other in a soft, sweet kiss.

Kurt was the first to finish dressing and he went to check his hair in the mirror.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked. Blaine hummed in response, redoing the buttons on his shirt. "What the hell is this?"

Blaine looked up and saw that the side of Kurt's neck was adorned by the largest hickey Blaine had ever seen. It was a dark, angry, almost purple red.

"Just marking what's mine," Blaine smiled.

"You realize Wes is going to kill you for this. We have a concert on Thursday. There is no way this thing will be gone by Thursday."

Blaine laughed.

"If I can handle you, I think I can handle Wes." Blaine pulled Kurt over, kissing him passionately, but slowly. There was no rush this time and Kurt melted into the kiss. "I suppose I should get back to work now," Blaine chuckled.

"Yeah, and I should go end my date. I wouldn't want to cheat on my boyfriend."

"You have a boyfriend?" Blaine asked mockingly. Kurt swatted Blaine's arm and unlocked the bathroom door.

Blaine was promptly fired after he and Kurt exited the bathroom. Neither boy had done anything to mask their activities, but Blaine didn't really care. There would be other jobs, but there would never be another Kurt.


	11. Making Up For Lost Time

Kurt was indescribably excited the next morning, if not unspeakably sore. Between his trysts with the twins, the five-hour Warblers rehearsal, and Blaine thoroughly fucking him the night before, every muscle in his body screamed in protest when he tried to move.

Kurt relished in the pain, a reminder of what had transpired in the Breadstix bathroom. He had been so surprised by what Blaine confessed, that Blaine loved him just as much as Kurt did. Kurt drank in the dangerous, possessive expression that overtook the other boy as he rambled about his feelings for Kurt and god was that hot.

Kurt couldn't hold back any longer and had attacked Blaine's mouth with his own; he had no idea that the beautiful, seemingly innocent, virgin he had fallen for could be so fucking kinky.

He smiled as he pulled on a tight pair of skinny jeans, wincing as the band of his pants pressed roughly against the handprints on his hips. The mark on his neck had taken three different concealers to cover up and there was still the hint of the bruise that Kurt couldn't quite conceal.

Burt had all but grabbed his shotgun when Kurt arrived home the previous night. Kurt tried to cover it up, but since, for once in his life, he didn't have a scarf with him, there was only so much he could do.

His dad grilled him upon seeing the hickey until Kurt admitted that he and Blaine were now dating. Burt wasn't terribly happy with the hickey, but seemed relieved that Blaine had finally taken his head out of his ass and had gotten together with Kurt.

Kurt barely managed to escape the conversation with his life in tact and made a mental note to warn Blaine about the potential warrant put out for his head.

Kurt smiled. Blaine. Blaine loved him.

That was something Kurt wasn't sure he was ever going to get used to.

Kurt arrived at the Lima Bean a full ten minutes before the time Blaine had set. He grabbed their usual table along with two medium drips, a sugar packet and coffee stirrer for Blaine, and an order of the almond biscotti that Kurt knew him to love.

He beamed at Blaine as the boy entered the shop and Blaine quickly found Kurt, pulling him into a chaste kiss.

"Hi," Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips. Kurt's eyes fluttered closed, their lips slid together for another few seconds.

"Hey yourself," Kurt responded. Blaine's hand wandered down, placing an affectionate pat on Kurt's ass before he pulled away and settled down in his seat across from Kurt.

The couple sat in a comfortable silence for several minutes as they each sipped on their coffee, just happy to be in each other's presence. Their hands brushed together, eyes meeting over the rims of their cups and every once in a while, one of them would let out a small laugh, as if at some unspoken joke shared between them.

"Thank you," Blaine exclaimed.

"For what exactly?" Kurt asked.

"For last night, for being wonderful, for being you," Blaine explained. Kurt blushed, a wide smile threatening to consume him.

"You already have me, Blaine, you don't have to try so hard," Kurt asserted with a wink. His fingers twined with Blaine's on top of the table.

"I know," Blaine grinned. "You're mine now." Kurt flushed, remembering the context of the last time Blaine had used that word.

"You know, you keep saying that, but your just as much mine as I am yours. Just so you're aware."

"Oh, I am very aware." The two boys stared at each other openly, their eyes revealing a mixture of love and want. Kurt was the first to look away and grabbed his cup to take another sip, but found that he had already drained his drink.

Mischievously, Kurt reached across the table and snatched up Blaine's drink, bringing it to his lips.

"Hey! I might be your boyfriend, but that is my coffee," Blaine protested. Kurt merely smirked at him and brought the cup to his lips. Kurt tipped his head back, gulping down the cooling liquid.

Blaine was gaping at him when he set the cup back down, his eyes trained on Kurt's throat.

"See something you like?"

"See something I want," Blaine corrected. He was looking at Kurt with that hungry expression again, and Kurt soaked it up. He popped off the lid of Blaine's coffee and reached over, grabbing one of Blaine's biscotti.

He kept Blaine's eye contact as he dunked the biscotti into the coffee and brought it up to his lips. He sucked the phallic cookie into his mouth, his cheeks hollowing out. Kurt let his eyes drop closed and he let loose a quiet moan that only Blaine could hear.

Kurt bit into the biscotti and slowly extracted it from his mouth, his eyes fluttered open to meet Blaine's.

Blaine stared at him for a few seconds.

"You okay, dear?" Kurt asked, the picture of innocence. Blaine's voice caught in his throat.

"I uhh…I need to use the restroom." Blaine stumbled as he stood up from his chair. Kurt flicked his tongue over the end of the biscotti.

"Take your time," Kurt smirked. Blaine groaned and turned away from the boy. Kurt smiled devilishly and waited another minute before he gathered their things and disposed of their food.

Kurt rapped his knuckles on the single stall men's bathroom.

"Occupied!" Blaine's frantic voice rang through the door.

"It's me." Kurt waited a moment, smiling as he heard the lock turn and the door swung open just enough for Blaine to pull Kurt into the room. Blaine slammed the lock back into place and shoved Kurt into the wall, his mouth smashing against Kurt's.

He could feel Blaine's naked erection prodding against his thigh—Blaine's pants were crumpled around his ankles.

"Do you have any idea what that little stunt of yours did to me?" Blaine demanded, grinding his hips hard into Kurt's. He gasped as Blaine's hands gripped his hips right over the bruises he had previously left.

"I do believe that was the point," Kurt snickered breathily, placing a wet kiss against Blaine's neck. Blaine moaned helplessly and Kurt turned the tables, pinning Blaine against the wall.

Kurt's hands slid down and pulled Blaine's sweater up and over the boy's head. Blaine made to pull Kurt's shirt off as well, but he shook his head at Blaine, swatting his hands away.

"This is just for you." Kurt grinned as his statement wrenched a low growl from Blaine's throat. His hands skimmed over Blaine's bare skin, goose bumps erupting in the wake of the trail his fingers seared over Blaine's torso.

Kurt's mouth bit and sucked down Blaine's stomach. His tongue lashed violently against the deep V lines cut into Blaine's hips leading to his bobbing erection. Kurt sucked a bit of Blaine's skin into his mouth, worrying it into a darker hickey than the one residing on Kurt's neck.

Blaine was panting, delicious breathy groans tumbled out of his bruised, wet lips. His hands slid through Kurt's perfectly coiffed hair, and in that moment Kurt didn't even care.

Kurt looked up, catching Blaine's heated eyes as he mimicked his earlier actions, flicking his tongue over the tip of Blaine's cock. Kurt rolled his tongue around the head of Blaine's erection, sucking it into his mouth.

Kurt bobbed his head, sucking hard and swirling his tongue around the cock in his mouth and Blaine's head fell back, his hips involuntarily thrusting his cock deeper into Kurt's waiting mouth.

Yes. This was all for Blaine. Sure, Kurt's dick was hard as fuck, but Kurt had some making up to do. To be honest, Kurt felt shitty for having fucked so many guys, not that he regretted doing it (with the possible exception of Dylan), but he felt as though he needed to make it up to Blaine, and that's exactly what he planned to do.

Kurt swallowed Blaine's dick into his throat as visions of tying the boy up to his bed and worshipping the body in front of him danced in his head.

It may be for Blaine, but that didn't mean that Kurt wasn't going to enjoy it.

Kurt hummed around the cock in his throat, one hand dropped to fondle Blaine's tight balls, a finger sliding back to rub against Blaine's perineum. Blaine came with a shout, his seed spilling down Kurt's hungry throat and Kurt sucked every last drop out of him, tonguing the softening dick in his mouth until Blaine whined with oversensitivity.

Blaine was panting, just barely able to stand as he leaned against the wall. Kurt pulled Blaine's pants on and got the boy redressed. Kurt moved to the mirror to fix his hair.

"We have got to stop doing this in public restrooms," Blaine exclaimed. Kurt laughed. "It's true. I don't want to be turned on every time I need to use the bathroom. It's really bad for my mental health."

"But I like doing you in the bathroom," Kurt pouted.

"Really?" Blaine asked, curious, pulling Kurt into his arms.

"Well, I'd actually much rather have you in a bed, or on the counter, or a couch, or the floor."

"Anytime, anywhere?" Blaine smirked.

"Pretty much," Kurt answered with a wink. He ground his still hard into Blaine's hips and Blaine let out a frustrated moan.

"Kurt Hummel, you are going to be the absolute death of me," Blaine groaned, kissing Kurt full on the mouth. Kurt extracted himself from Blaine's arms, pulling the other boy towards the door.

"Come on, my family's at the auto-show in Columbus. They won't be home till late tonight." Kurt grinned. Blaine groaned and followed his boyfriend out of the coffee shop.

If he was going to kill Blaine with too much sex, Kurt wasn't sure that he minded. It was one hell of a way to go.

fin


	12. Mine & Yours

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. I make no money from this. If I did own _Glee_,Kurt and Blaine would be having really kinky gay sex by now.

**A/N:** This is the long overdue epilogue for Breaking Point, but can be read and enjoyed as a one-shot.

The other week a girl very nearly got caught reading this story and I would like to dedicate this epilogue to her. She can be found on tumblr as polytheneann.

* * *

Though Blaine has gotten used to attending endless fashion events in the three years since Kurt had finally been promoted to style editor at GQ, he's never quite felt as though he fit in. Sure, he's sometimes able to find a few fellow literary types scattered amongst the fashionmongers and stick figure models, but they usually end up with Blaine at the bar while Kurt talked to anyone and everyone.

Blaine has gotten to know the bartenders at these functions pretty well by now and is not surprised to find that Natalie has his usual whiskey seven prepared and set down in front of him before his ass hits the barstool.

"Thanks Nat," Blaine flashes her a quick smile, taking a deep drink from the glass. Natalie doesn't miss the action.

"That kind of night, eh?" Natalie pats him on the arm. "Take it easy soldier, we don't want another _W_ incident." Blaine grimaces and she moves away to help other customers.

It hadn't been one of Blaine's finer moments. His editor had just dropped him after his latest book didn't sell as well as expected. Blaine wanted to stay home and wallow in self-pity while Kurt went to the _W_ gala, but Kurt was having none of it and forced Blaine to attend. Kurt had promised to not be gone too long when he left Blaine at the bar, but two hours and almost half a bottle of vodka later Blaine had hade enough.

Blaine barely remembers the night, which is probably for the best, but the headlines splashed across the society pages for the next three weeks and Kurt refusing to sleep with him for most of that time told him all he needed to know about what happened.

Blaine's eyes roam the crowd, finally finding his slender husband chatting with a few designers in front of a group of photographers. He watches as Kurt let out a laugh, smiling brightly at one of the designers.

It isn't real though—this is Kurt's public laugh, his public smile, it isn't the smile Blaine loved the most. Kurt claims that his real smile is too toothy and it made his eyes scrunch up in a way that makes him look much older than he is. Blaine loves the little creases that smile brings to the edges of Kurt's crystal blue eyes and made the mistake of telling him so. That comment earned him another week on the couch.

Blaine sighs, cradling his drink in his hand as he watches his husband chat with the designers amiably. While Kurt could act the stone-cold editor of his idol, Ms. Wintour, he preferred to maintain a less icy persona and at least pretend to be nice. It earned Kurt special privileges with designers and they respected him much more for it. That wasn't to say Kurt couldn't be a hard-ass, he was merciless when he needed to be.

One of the designers Kurt is speaking with slides his arm around Kurt's back, not an uncommon gesture when posing for the photographers, what Blaine doesn't expect is for the guy, Daniel, he thinks, to slid his hand down and over Kurt's ass. What Blaine expects even less is for Kurt not to react in the slightest. He doesn't pull away, not even his face gives the game away. Blaine grips the glass in his hand to the point where it almost breaks. He downs the rest of the contents of his drink and firmly orders another one. Fine, if Kurt wants to play like that, Blaine isn't going to control himself either.

Blaine's plans of getting rip-roaring drunk are shattered when Kurt slides up to him as he finishes his third drink. Kurt slips his mouth over Blaine's ear and down to his cheek before their lips meet.

"You've been drinking," Kurt states as he pulls his mouth from Blaine's. Blaine doesn't respond and turns his eyes back to the glass sitting in front of him. Kurt gazes at his husband for a few moments before he pulls him up from the bar. "Come on, let's go home." Kurt moves away from the bar and Blaine leaves enough money on the counter to cover his three drinks at least twice over. Natalie deserves whatever she can get for putting up with these people.

* * *

The chilly New York winter air pierces Blaine's lungs as Kurt pulls him outside. A car waits for them, but Kurt waves it off.

"We don't live that far away Peter," Kurt insists. "Besides, I think the fresh air will be good for Blaine." Kurt drags Blaine away from the car and Peter looks as though he wants to say something, but thinks better of it.

The couple wanders down the street together, Kurt's arm linked through his. Even in his slightly-less-than-sober haze Blaine is fuming. After at least ten minutes of walking Kurt won't shut up about Dan and how funny he is and how talented he is and blah, blah, blah, blah, blah.

They're only a few blocks from their building and Blaine should really, really wait, but he can't because Kurt won't shut the fuck up and before he knows what he's doing he's dragging Kurt into an alley and shoving him against a dirty concrete wall.

Kurt vaguely attempts to protest, but his voice is muffled as Blaine's mouth closes over his. The kiss isn't sweet; it's everything that hurts. It's teeth and biting and spit is dribbling down Kurt's chin and Blaine is growling and pressing Kurt so hard into the wall that he's quite sure he's going to be stuck there forever. Blaine's hands fist in Kurt's immaculate hair and he's pulling Kurt's head back, smacking it against the wall behind him.

Blaine's mouth sucks hard at his neck, leaving angry red marks and impressions of his teeth as they scrape over milky white skin. Kurt's neck will be a mess of bruises the next day and somehow that just turns Blaine on even more.

He's never felt more alive as he grinds his erection into Kurt's thigh with Kurt's matching erection pressing right back. Kurt's letting out these breathy little moans as Blaine sinks his teeth into Kurt's neck, almost hard enough to draw blood.

Blaine's hands fall to Kurt's ass, his fingers pressing dark bruises into the flesh as he grips Kurt's sweet ass.

"You are mine," Blaine snaps as he bites Kurt's ear. Kurt howls a high-pitched moan, leaning into the sensation. "This ass," Blaine growls, tightening his grip on Kurt's ass, "belongs to me."

Kurt nods his head furiously, biting his lip as he tries to thrust his ass back into Blaine's harsh grip.

"No one else is allowed to touch this," Blaine snarls. "You got that?"

"Yes, yes, oh, yes." Kurt pants. "Blaine, please, I'm yours, just, please."

"Please what?" Blaine's voice lowers at least an octave and he stars into Kurt's eyes with an intensity that makes Kurt want to come on the spot.

"Anything, anything. Please. I'm yours, just yours," Kurt pleads. His hips rock a little as Blaine presses his leg against Kurt's hard cock. Kurt bites his lip, the desperation evident in his eyes and Blaine takes pity on him, and a hand detaches from Kurt's ass and slides over his erection. Blaine forces his tongue into Kurt's hot mouth, their breath mingling in the cool air creating little puffs of white clouds.

Blaine pulls away after a few moments, his breath coming in ragged pants.

"Get on your knees," Blaine demands.

"This is a four thousand dollar suit, I'm not kneeling down in an alleyway, just because yo—," Kurt's sentence is cut off when Blaine grab's Kurt by his hair and yanks Kurt towards him.

"Get on your fucking knees, now," Blaine snarls. He pushes Kurt down until he's settled on his knees. Blaine braces his arms against the building wall behind Kurt while Kurt undoes Blaine's pants and pulls out the hard, heavy cock straining to be released.

Kurt teases Blaine's cock for a minute, letting his hand loosely slide over the shaft.

"Mouth." Blaine bucks his hips and Kurt gazes up at him, keeping eye contact as his tongue flicks out, barely tasting the pre-come dripping from the tip. His tongue wraps around the head and he's sucking Blaine into his mouth.

Blaine releases a feral groan that only spurs Kurt on. Blaine was right, all those years ago when the thought of Kurt's mouth around his dick was only a fantasy. Kurt was an expert cocksucker. Blaine supposed that being together for fifteen years only enhanced Kurt's abilities as he had long since learned exactly where to place his tongue, exactly how hard to suck and when, to get just the right reaction out of Blaine.

Kurt's mouth teases him further, not quite bringing him all the way in, not sucking as hard as Blaine knows he can and Blaine knows that Kurt is doing this on purpose, doing this to spite him. Blaine doesn't care though, he wants Kurt and he wants Kurt to know that he belongs to Blaine, that Blaine is the only man he is ever allowed to do this for.

One of his hands slides down from the wall and into Kurt's now thoroughly messed up hair. His fingers twist in the soft strands and his grip changes. He holds Kurt's head in his hand and shoves his cock as far into Kurt's mouth as he can. Kurt chokes slightly at first, but is able to relax his throat enough by Blaine's second thrust and all he can do is stare up into the dangerous glint in Blaine's eyes and take it.

Blaine's hips pump harshly and Kurt tries his best to continue sucking and licking at the cock hammering into his throat. His lips are stretched around the hard dick and when he groans around Blaine's erection, he loses it. Blaine spasms and shouts Kurt's name as his come shoots into Kurt's throat and Kurt just lets him.

When Blaine's finished, Kurt carefully cleans him up and puts his dick back in his pants. He slides his hands up Blaine's shaking legs as he stands up and pulls Blaine into a softer, slower kiss.

Blaine's heart is still racing and the image of Kurt sucking him off in a dark alley is not going to leave his mind anytime soon, but Kurt's tongue is in his mouth and he can taste himself and god if that isn't enough to get him going again.

Kurt slouches against the wall behind him, for once a few inches short than his husband, and Blaine reaches out, grabbing Kurt by the jaw and lowers his mouth onto Kurt's. Kurt moans into the kiss, his arms folding around Blaine's neck and he's rutting against Blaine's hip. Kurt still hasn't gotten off.

Blaine smirks cruelly as he pulls away from Kurt and drags him out of the alleyway, not particularly caring how they look.

"Wha—," Kurt starts.

"We're only a couple blocks from home and I'd rather not have an audience when I fuck the living daylights out of you," Blaine harshly whispers into Kurt's ear. Kurt bites back a moan and lets Blaine lead them down the street.

* * *

A few minutes later the boys stumble into the elevator of their posh apartment building. Blaine smashes his hand against the button for the penthouse and stares at Kurt with a hungry expression while they wait for the doors to close.

No sooner do the doors touch and Blaine slams Kurt into them, his mouth meeting Kurt's. Blaine undoes the intricate buttons of Kurt's coat as Kurt attempts to reciprocate and Blaine has the coat pulled open in under thirty seconds, hands already moving over the Kurt's shirt. He fumbles with a few of the buttons and gets impatient ripping it open.

"Four thousand dollar suit Blaine!" Kurt screeches, but any further protestations die in Kurt's throat because Blaine is kissing him again. He's kissing Kurt in a needy, should-have-been-fucking-you-in-the-ass-five-minutes-ago that makes Kurt forget how to stand up and Blaine's almost coming in his pants.

The elevator dings, doors sliding open and Blaine keeps pushing until the doors are open wide enough that Kurt stumbles back and Blaine is literally ripping Kurt's clothes off. Before either of them knows what's happening Kurt is naked and on his back on the marble floor of their expensively decorated foyer.

Blaine's mouth sears a trail of angry bruises down Kurt's stomach and he slips his fingers in his mouth briefly before reaching down and roughly inserts two of them into Kurt's ass.

Kurt cries out in pain that turns into a moan when Blaine's mouth sinks onto his aching erection. Even though it hurts, and god does it hurt, he fucks himself hard on the two fingers pounding into his ass.

Blaine is doing his best, his absolute best to mark the man he loves as his, inside and out, so he doesn't even think twice about exactly how much in will hurt Kurt when he shoves a third finger all the way in next to the other two.

Kurt's spine arches off the floor and he stops breathing for a few seconds, his eyes wide staring at the small crystal chandelier above him and then his hips are bucking. Blaine sucks Kurt all the way down into his throat and curls his fingers in that delicious way that oh just barely scratches over his prostate and it's too much and so badly not enough that he grinds his hips down, forcing all three fingers to press harshly against that sweet little bundle of nerves and he's about to come when Blaine pulls his mouth off Kurt's cock and his fingers out of Kurt's ass.

Kurt whines, screaming for Blaine to continue, but he can't form coherent words. He's so close, but so badly not close enough that orgasm is just a touch away, but Blaine won't give it to him. Instead, Blaine turns his head and bites into the soft skin of Kurt's thigh. He sucks hard and fast, his tongue lapping at the bruised flesh before he moves along, sucking mark after mark into Kurt's beautiful skin.

"BLAINE! For fuck's sake! Please!" Kurt screams, his fists twisting and slamming into the marble.

"Get on your knees." This time Kurt doesn't complain, he rolls over and Blaine helps pull him up so his ass is bobbing in the air and Blaine is kneeling behind him. Blaine undoes the top button of his pants and pulls down the zipper faster than is probably safe, but his cock is finally free and he's so fucking hard that it hurts.

He rubs his dick around Kurt's spit-covered, stretched hole and pre-come leaks out all around the tight little opening. Blaine leans down, his tongue swiping across Kurt's quivering hole and he's licking up the little dribble of pre-come that he's left there.

He shoves his tongue past the tight ring of muscle and Kurt screams, pressing his ass back against Blaine's face as far as he can. Blaine's hands grip Kurt's ass, spreading the cheeks as far as he can, keeping the man's hips in place as he continues his oral assault into the wanton body below him.

"Fuck! Blaine! Blaine, oh god, oh please, Blaine Blaine B-b-blaine!" Kurt cries out and Blaine can't take it any longer. He pulls his mouth from Kurt's ass and spits into his hand, slathering the saliva over his dick and then he's pressing in, all the way in, in one swift movement that leaves both men breathless.

Kurt's ass is on fire and Blaine knows it, but when Kurt screams for Blaine to fuck him, he does just so. His fingers curl into Kurt's hips, right around the bone; fingers digging in so hard that Blaine's blunt fingernails leave little red crescents.

Blaine pounds into the man below him and when he repositions his hands there are already handprints forming, purple and angry under Kurt's skin.

He slams into Kurt, not caring how rough he is or if Kurt's enjoying it and that fact alone turns Kurt on more than he could ever say and somehow Kurt's coming again and his ass clenches so fucking hard around Blaine that he sees white spots at the edges of his vision as his orgasm tears from his body.

Blaine stills against Kurt, their breath coming in harsh pants. After a few minutes of leaning against Kurt's ever-weakening body, Blaine pulls out and slides to the floor, pulling Kurt down into his arms.

Kurt's eyes are still glazed over and he doesn't seem to be all quite there so Blaine's fingers dance along Kurt's sweat-covered skin over the numerous dark bruises littered over his body.

By the time his fingers slip over the multiple sets of bruises on Kurt's hips, Kurt has come down, comfortable to rest in Blaine's arms. Blaine presses a kiss to Kurt's swollen, bruised lips, softer and sweeter than ever before and Kurt rests his head on Blaine's chest.

"You just destroyed a four thousand dollar suit," Kurt states bluntly. Blaine chuckles and Kurt feels the laughter before he hears it.

"I'll buy you a new one." Blaine says as he presses a kiss to Kurt's head. Kurt stretches a little bit, hissing at the pain radiating from his abused ass.

"Oh god Blaine," Kurt groans, "I'm not going to be able to walk properly for a week."

Blaine looks down at Kurt again eyeing his handiwork and appreciating how easily the other man's skin bruises.

"A funny walk isn't the only thing you're going to have to hide."

"Who says I want to hide it?" Kurt asks, his innocent eyes piercing Blaine's. "I'm perfectly okay with the world knowing exactly who I belong to."

Blaine grins at that.

"As long as they know that you belong to me too." Kurt rolls on top of Blaine planting a passionate kiss on Blaine's lips and he thinks that suits him just fine.

The End.


End file.
